More Than Meets the Eye
by Nayeri
Summary: Harry comes to school missing one eye, and pratically mute. He is sorted into Slytherin. Severus Snape dislikes all things Potter. Can he get over his hatred to see the truth?
1. The Sorting

(Author's note: I am remiss in not updating Runner before starting this. But for the life of me I cannot think of how to choreograph the next chapter for Runner. So, I am answering my own Challenge: More Then Meets the Eye. Unlike my other ones, this story begins with Harry just starting Hogwarts. It is most definitely AU, and will have it's own twists and turns before the end. I will try to update Runner sometime in the next week or two depending on how I am feeling. But, without further ado let the story begin)

Harry watched the passing scenery with his good eye, hardly believing his good fortune. A little over a month ago he had been just plain Harry Potter, beaten and cowed by his hateful relatives. Then Hagrid had come with his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, and his whole life changed. And for the first time in ten years, he was getting away from Number Four, Privet Drive for a whole school year. Needless to say, he was pleased though his aunt and uncle hadn't been. He still bore the marks of their farewell 'gift'.

A knock at the door startled Harry out of his reverie. Looking over to the sound, he saw a boy of about his own age. He was impeccably dressed, had a face that looked as if it was used to sneering down at people, and platinum blonde hair at about ear height. He was taller then Harry, by a good few inches. Despite looking like he'd be a bully however, his silver eyes were merely curious without a trace of animosity in them.

"Hi...D'you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is taken." Harry shrugged, and nodded at the opposite seat. He wasn't really surprised at the cultured tone in the boy's voice. He had heard that tone before in others who looked rich. After the other boy had seated himself, said boy said "My names Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy. And you are?" Harry bit at his lip, wondering if he should speak, or simply show his scar. After all, everyone seemed to know him in the wizarding world. Or know of him rather, for they didn't truly know him personally.

Making up his mind, he said in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper "Harry. Harry Potter." He winced mentally at how hoarse his voice sounded. After he said his name, Draco was silent for a moment. Then his eyes grew wide as the name registered. He seemed, however, to be too well brought up to act as the others had. With fawning adoration that made Harry quite uncomfortable.

They stayed quiet for most of the rest of the trip, only talking when the trolley came by. Both were occupied by his own thoughts. Then it came time to change into the school uniforms. Harry went to a nearby bathroom to do so, while Draco stayed in the compartment. Though they were both males, Harry didn't think it was a good idea for anyone to see his back. He winced as the fabric of his shirt rubbed against the still raw belt marks on his back. The new marks were almost hidden by the lattice-work of scars. Shrugging into his school uniform, he went back to the compartment he was sharing with Draco.

The train slowed as it neared the station. Harry forced himself not to bunch his robes up in his fists. He looked over at Draco, and was glad to see that he wasn't the only one nervous. As the train came to a complete stop, they stood. Exiting the compartment, they followed the other students. They'd been told at the beginning of the ride that their luggage would be taken up to the school for them, so no need to worry about it. Harry shivered as the night wind hit him, and was glad that he was wearing something more substantial then he usually did.

"Fir's years, ov'r 'ere. All Fir's years to me!" came the resounding voice of Hagrid. All the first years gathered round the giant man. Harry smiled shyly at him, and was rewarded for the effort by a greeting. They followed him to the lake, where they found out that first years got to the school by boat. At least it wasn't storming, thought the raven-haired boy to himself.

The trip wasn't that arduous, and no one fell in thankfully. Then they were delivered into the stern hands of Professor McGonogall, who led them upstairs to an off-shoot. They could hear many voices beyond the door that was in front of them. They were all told to wait there, and to behave themselves. Then she bustled off, perhaps to prepare the school for the Sorting. Harry whispered to Draco "I heard back on the train that their are four Houses. How are we suppose to be Sorted into those Houses?" Draco was just about to answer when Professor McGonogall came back with a stool, a hat and a scroll of parchment. She then led them through the door into the Great Hall.

The noise level, which was at first tremendous, died down instantly at the sight of the First years. The nervous younglings trouped out in front of the Head Table. They were told to stand in a line(alphabetical), and to come forward when called. She would then place the hat on their head and the hat would call out their chosen House. The Sorting went fairly fast, starting with "Abbot, Hannah" who was chosen as Hufflepuff. As the names were read, Harry fretted. He wondered what would happen if he wasn't chosen for any house? Would they send him back to the Dursley's? He would rather be anywhere else then that hell-hole.

Then his ears perked, for it was nearing his turn. A "Granger, Hermoine." ended up as a Gryffindor. Draco was shortly after her, and almost as soon as the hat was placed on it's head it cried out '_**Slytherin**_!' Then it was Harry's turn. Walking up to the stool without his knees knocking was a feet in itself. Sitting down, he wasn't surprised by the resulting darkness. Being smaller then everyone made it so that the hat completely covered his eyes.

~_Ah, Potter. You are a confusing one sure enough. You have enough courage to protect those you care about, and yet you have the crafty intelligence to avoid trouble. You could do well with either Gryffindor or Slytherin._~ the hat said in his head. Harry whispered under his breath "Just place me where I'll be accepted." The hat questioned him if he was sure(for this wasn't a very decisive answer). When he kept whispering that over and over, the hat said ~_Very well. The best place to be accepted is.._~ "_**Slytherin!**_" The last was yelled for all to hear.

Taking off the hat, he got off the stool. Barely noticing the dead silence in the room, he walked over to where Draco was. He sat down by his new acquaintance, and looked around. Though the Sorting continued, many faces were stunned. Undoubtedly there would be much gossiping that night. His eyes were almost automatically dragged up to the Head Table, where it locked gazes with a taciturn man. The face was unperturbed, but the onyx eyes were turbulent with the inner surprise the man felt.

Draco whispered to Harry, seeing where the other boy was gazing "That's Professor Severus Snape. He's our Head of House. Don't get on his bad side, he can be mean. But I've heard he's very protective of his snakes. Have to be, I guess. Slytherin is the least liked House of all Hogwarts. To many Dark Wizards they say came out of that house. Hog-wash I say; just as many Dark Wizards came out of the other houses...." The boy's talking stopped as the feast was laid out before them.

As the school set into the glorious food, Harry pondered. He also thanked his great fortune that no one had yet noticed that one of his eyes was fake. He hoped that the year would turn out okay. At least he had found some place to be accepted. For now, he would tread carefully. He didn't like the look of the adults that had stared at him briefly. It was always better to be safe then sorry. Oh how wise those words would turn out to be.

(End Author's note: Okay, so I used a bit of paraphrasing from the first book. As well as it is fairly short. But I thought it was a good start. How'd you like it? My first Slytherin-Harry. Please R&R)


	2. Cry in the Dark

(Author's note: My goodness, this story has the best received first chapter of any of my stories. It is such an honor that people think so well of this story. Forgive me for the extreme lateness in updating. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first one. So without further ado.)

_Last time:_

_As the school set into the glorious food, Harry pondered. He also thanked his great fortune that no one had yet noticed that one of his eyes was fake. He hoped that the year would turn out okay. At least he had found some place to be accepted. For now, he would tread carefully. He didn't like the look of the adults that had stared at him briefly. It was always better to be safe then sorry. Oh how wise those words would turn out to be._

After dinner, all the Houses got up. The First Years were led to their respective House. For the Slytherins, that meant down into the dungeons. It was quiet, and chill down there. Once the portrait was open, the students entered the common room with relief. Even though it was still in the Slytherin House, it wasn't nearly as cold as it was out in the corridor. The First Years, for that one night, were allowed to crowd around the fireplace while they all waited for their Head of House.

They didn't have to wait long. Severus Snape came in promptly at the turn of the hour, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He looked menacing, in his long black robes. He had positioned himself so that the light was behind him, casting shadows in the hollows of his face. The First Years trembled with awe and fear, and a knowledge that this was not a wizard one would mess with lightly.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape," said the man in a silky baritone voice "though you will address me as Professor Snape, or sir. As there are quite a few First Years among us, let me say: Welcome to the Snake's Den. There are a few rules you will follow during your stay here at Hogwarts. Break any of them, and you may find your time here less then pleasant." The black eyes snapped with a warning fire as he said this last bit. The looks on the Firsties faces was quite enough to tell anyone that they understood the Professor perfectly.

"Your Prefects will explain the rest to you. Good Night, and be proud of being chosen for Slytherin," with that, the dour man stalked off, his robes billowing out behind him. He did not slam the portrait, but closed it gently. After he was gone, the two Prefects stood up and began telling the Firsties the rules(as well as remind the other years to follow them too). Two of the rules were: Never fight with another Slytherin outside of the Common Room, as it was all for one out there. The other was: Never shame the House of Slytherin, or the Head of House, by getting in trouble with another teacher.

After the rules were given, and they were told at what time to expect their schedules for tomorrow, the Firsties were sent up to bed. Trooping up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, they entered cautiously. Harry, at least, was amazed at what they found there. Five four poster beds, each one having a trunk in front of it. Separating to go to their own beds, all the boys prepared for bed. Then a group 'Good Night' they all closed the curtains around their beds.

Harry lay there for awhile, just thinking. The Professor seemed strange to him. Though he acted bitter, and could probably have quite a temper, he sensed that there was more to the dour man then that. It was with these thoughts that he slowly drifted off. Only to awake shortly before midnight, the blanket stuffed in his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Sweat poured off him, as he nervously listened to the others. Satisfied he hadn't awoken anyone, Harry laid back down.

What had awoken him was the old nightmare of red eyes, a cruel laugh, and a green flash. Ever since he was four, he had learned to bite down on something to keep from screaming when that nightmare popped up. If he didn't, his Uncle made his displeasure known quite well. He wondered why things were the way they were. He wished he wasn't such a freak.

As no one had woken that night, Harry felt safe to do what he rarely did. Cry silently into his pillow, letting the soft fabric soak up his tears. He slowly fell asleep, tears still running down his cheek onto his pillow. He slept peacefully the rest of the night, only to be awoken at dawn with a start. At first he wondered why he woke up. Then he saw a ghostly figure sitting on his knees, making faces at him. Then he understood.

(End Author's note: Hmm...short, but at least I updated. There is a quote somewhere in the story(the title is included in that somewhere). If you can guess where, and what the quote comes from, a chocolate frog will be yours. You'll know next chapter if you've guessed right or not. Please R&R and have a nice day.)


	3. The First Day

(Author's note: I've decided I will wait to update Runner until this story has caught up chapter wise. As so many people enjoyed it, I want to keep my reviewers happy. You will find out where the quote came from at the end of the story in the end author's note. So, without further ado.)

_Last time:_

_As no one had woken that night, Harry felt safe to do what he rarely did. Cry silently into his pillow, letting the soft fabric soak up his tears. He slowly fell asleep, tears still running down his cheek onto his pillow. He slept peacefully the rest of the night, only to be awoken at dawn with a start. At first he wondered why he woke up. Then he saw a ghostly figure sitting on his knees, making faces at him. Then he understood._

Had his voice been working properly, he would have screamed in fright. As it was, he was only able to make a squeaking sound before jumping a good foot into the air. Landing wrong, he slipped off the bed to land with a hard bump on the floor. The ghost was laughing at Harry's plight, and began to tease in a sing-song voice "Aw! Did the Ikkle Firstie fall out of bed? Poor Ikkle Firstie, hope he didn't hit his head."

As the ghost continued to laugh, the others in the dorm awoke. Draco glared quietly, and stated "I've heard of that ghost. He's Peeves, the Poltergeist. From what I've been told, only the Bloody Baron can control him." This was for the benefit of those who hadn't had parents or siblings come to Hogwarts. It calmed Harry down to know the name of what had woken him. Standing shakily, he said softly "I'm going to get ready for the day. I won't be able to get back to sleep now."

The other Firsties agreed, and they all prepared for the day. Out of respect for each other, they went one at a time into the showers that first day. Then, dressed and with their school equipment, they trooped downstairs into the common room. Harry stayed as close to Draco as he could without seeming clingy. The other boy, somehow sensing the nervousness of his raven-haired companion, didn't make any protest to it.

The only one they found awake was the Prefect, Marcus Flint. Standing up, he looked over the five Firsties. Then he stated "What are you lot doing up? I would have expected you to still be sleeping at this hour." Shuffling their feet, the younger boys looked slightly abashed. Then Blaise came forward and said "Peeves decided to wake Potter up this morning." Marcus let out an angry mutter, then sighed. He pointed to the seats and said "Might as well sit down. Breakfast won't be for an hour, and your likely to get your ears scolded off if you went out now."

They conceded, and sat down to wait for breakfast. Draco took this time to turn to Harry, and murmur "I wish to talk to you later, when we have the chance." Harry nodded warily, blinking softly. He wondered if the silver-haired boy was suspicious of him somehow. Shrugging, he decided it didn't matter if he was, as there was likely nothing he could do about it anyways.

The hour passed quickly, though it seemed slow to those waiting. As the time passed, others woke as well. Soon the common room was filled with First to Third Years, all waiting for breakfast. Then finally it was time, and they all left to head for the Great Hall. They were one of the first students to arrive, having just missed passing the Hufflepuffs who got there first.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, unlike the dinner the previous night. As the Prefects had told them, they received their schedules after eating. The Firsties checked the list, and saw that they had Potions with the Gryffindors first thing that day. Harry was nervous, as the teacher for that class was Professor Snape. Though he would never admit it, the stern Professor scared him.

After breakfast was over, the First Year Gryffindors and Slytherins all headed down to the Dungeons. Entering the Potions classroom was daunting, as there were all sorts of odd ingredients on the walls. After they had taken their seats, they waited, wondering where the Professor was. They didn't have to wait long, as the Potions Master came billowing into the room with long strides.

His speech was impressive, and Harry thought it would be wise to write it down. He was wrong, as he soon found out. The Professor zeroed in on him with a sneer. His voice was cold as he stated "Harry Potter. Our new..celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Not knowing the answer, Harry shook his head quietly, not trusting his voice.

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again, shall we? Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry's good eye flashed briefly with recognition. He knew that answer, having read it from the book just the day before! But he knew he'd never speak loud enough to be heard, so he shook his head again, ashamed he wasn't able to answer that time.

The Professor didn't sneer that time, but said "Potter, stay after class." Harry blinked, and looked down at his hands. Things went little better as they worked on a Boil Cure. A bumbling boy by the name of Neville Longbottom exploded his cauldron, and had to be taken up to the hospital wing. The Gryffindor students lost a point because those nearest Neville hadn't noticed him putting the right ingredient in at the wrong time.

The class ended with all of them getting homework on the properties of asphodel to be handed in the next class. Then the students shuffled out, all but Harry. Draco stated before he left "Good luck, Harry." He had wanted to stay, but knew better then that. After the silver-haired boy left, Harry was alone with the Potions Master. It took all his self-control not to start shaking with pure terror.

***

Severus sat down behind his desk, looking quietly at the boy he had told to stay after. He was, truth be told, entirely stumped at Potter's attitude. He had expected him to be a spoiled little brat who would lord it over the rest of the class. Had James known an answer, he wouldn't have hesitated to speak it. But this child, the one who had Lily's eyes, did not answer even when it was obvious he knew it.

Shaking his head softly, the Potions Master began to speak "I noticed that you knew the second question I had asked. Yet you did not answer. Why?" The boy's head jerked up, eyes glittering with..terror. _Why such fear, Potter? Wait...what the?_ were the thoughts that went through Severus' mind as he stared into those green eyes. Something was not right, he could sense that much. With a sinking feeling, he wondered if he had opened the bag to let the cat out.

(End Author's note: Yes, I'm horrible aren't I? But I don't have much time, and I wanted to get this posted today! Also, as no one answered, I will tell you what quote I was talking about. The quote was in the title, and was the first line in the song 'Hell is for Children' by Pat Banatar. As you were all such good reviewers however, I've decided to give everyone a chocolate frog *hands them out*. A bit of paraphrasing earlier, direct from Sorcerer's Stone, chapter: The Potion's Master. Hope you liked this chapter everyone!)


	4. An Attack From Behind

(Author's Note: Alas, I have been feeling under the weather for the past week. I meant to have this out earlier, but I really didn't feel like it. But I have to do it soon, or risk getting writer's block. So without further ado.)

_Last time:_

_Shaking his head softly, the Potions Master began to speak "I noticed that you knew the second question I had asked. Yet you did not answer. Why?" The boy's head jerked up, eyes glittering with..terror. Why such fear, Potter? Wait...what the? were the thoughts that went through Severus' mind as he stared into those green eyes. Something was not right, he could sense that much. With a sinking feeling, he wondered if he had opened the bag to let the cat out._

Unaware of the confusion he had caused his Professor, Harry said just loud enough to be heard, "I did not answer, sir, because you would not have heard me." After saying this, he let his head drop so that he could look at his hands. It took all his control not to wince in pain, as his speaking had strained his voice. The wound that had nearly cost him his life, had also been bad enough to damage his vocal chords. The doctors had said he'd be lucky if he ever spoke again. Harry reckoned that his magic had had something to do with the fact that he could still talk.

Severus' mind buzzed with questions and thoughts caused by the boy's statement. Pulling himself together, barely, he said "If you have problems speaking, you ought to see Madame Pomfrey. Normally she gives all the First Years check-ups in name order, but if one of the teachers ask her to she can check on a student out of turn when necessary." His onyx eyes gazed calmly at the boy, examining him a bit more closely that time. He watched as Potter squirmed in his seat, and what little he could see of the child's face had drained of color.

Harry nearly panicked when the Potions Master suggested he go to Madame Pomfrey for a check-up. _They can't know, but they are sure to find out if I allow this check-up. Think fast, Harry!_ he thought to himself. Quickly he shook his head, saying "No sir, that won't be necessary. I got over a cold before coming to school, that's all. I'm fine, sir." He hoped the Professor would buy it, but he seriously doubted it. The man looked like one who could spot a lie from a mile away.

Sighing softly, Severus shook his head. He then said "Very well, Potter. You may go. Give this to your next teacher, so you don't lose points." With that he wrote up a explanation slip for the boy, gave it to Potter, and watched as the child left. Getting up from his seat, he headed for his office for a cup of coffee. He had some time before his next class, and he needed to think. After he sat down with the cup, he murmured to himself "Something is not right. I wonder if I should have insisted on bringing the boy to the Hospital Wing. But no, it would seem strange for me to escort him anywhere." Still, the boy didn't act like either James or Lily. Both had been spirited at eleven, and even James would have gone to Pomfrey if he didn't feel well. The child acted more like..."Merlin" breathed Severus "He acts just like I did at that age!"

***

Though Harry was late for his next class, he only got a warning that time. Things went better after that. Most of the classes had them practicing wand movement, which was fine for Harry. He didn't relish having to speak the incantation when they finally reached that point. His favorite subject though, was Herbology. After so many years working in the Dursley's garden, he understood better then most how a plant should be taken care of.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. Five points to Slytherin for knowledge of plants." was what Professor Sprout had said. After that, Harry held his head high until the next class. Draco noticed this, and couldn't help but smile to himself. He hoped to talk to Harry after the last class of the day. Fate, however, intervened that day.

***

Harry was walking down the corridor, trying to find the classroom that Draco had directed him to. However, he had quickly got himself lost, and knew that he would have trouble just finding the way back to the Enterance Hall. Stopping, he tried to remember exactly which directions he had taken to get to that disserted hallway. He soon found out that he shouldn't have stopped, as something tackled him from behind. Something covered his eyes after someone removed his glasses, and he felt himself being picked up. He struggled, but all he got for his efforts was a fist in the ribs.

After a short bit of time, he came in contact with the floor again. Then he heard a voice saying "Good, you got the little snakeling! Did the powder work though I wonder? Take off the blindfold." As the blindfold came off, Harry looked around in fear. Normally when his glasses were off, he could only see blobs of color. Now, though, he couldn't see a thing. A small whimper escaped him, as he hated not knowing what was around him.

"Sorry Snakling, but we can't afford the chance that you'll see our faces. You might be able to tell a teacher if you did." said the voice that had said to take the blindfold off. Harry calmed slightly, for he realized that if there was a chance he would be able to tell a teacher about the attack, that meant they would keep him alive. But it was very small comfort, for he knew that there were worse things then death if you were in the hands of a sick mind.

(End Author's note: Sorry for the shortness, but at least I updated. I left you at a cliffie, sorry about that. But what did you think about the chapter? Did you like Sev's reactions? Please R&R. *hands out another bout of chocolate frogs*.)


	5. Not My Day

(Author's Note: Well, seems like I'm going to update in about a week. That's good. I hope you folks will like this chapter. You'll finally learn what happens to Harry as well as a few extra details. So without further ado.)

_Last time:_

_"Sorry Snakling, but we can't afford the chance that you'll see our faces. You might be able to tell a teacher if you did." said the voice that had said to take the blindfold off. Harry calmed slightly, for he realized that if there was a chance he would be able to tell a teacher about the attack, that meant they would keep him alive. But it was very small comfort, for he knew that there were worse things then death if you were in the hands of a sick mind._

The torture began slowly, just a few punches to his ribs and back. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him, but one of the punches landed on his healing welts. He had to suck in breath in a hiss to keep from crying out. But he was heard, and the one who seemed to be the leader said "Well, well, I think this little snakling has already been hurt. Remove his shirt, and we'll see just how bad it is."

Harry tried to struggle once more, but it was pointless, and in a short amount of time they had gotten his top off. All he heard was quiet for a few beats of his heart, then "Obviously someone hates him more then we do. D'you still have the bag we prepared? Good, give it here." Harry wouldn't have thought the sound of an opening bag would be ominous, but it was. And he understood why shortly, as he bit his lip to keep from crying out. It was salt in that bag that they had prepared, and they were rubbing it in his welts!

He reckoned that he'd lost consciousness for a few seconds, for his tormentors had just splashed him with cold water. As the pain continued, he wished he had staid unconscious. Though these students were amateurs compared to Vernon, they still knew how to make a person suffer. After awhile he was left alone, but his mind was so pain-fogged that he couldn't make good his escape.

***

**Meanwhile:**

Severus paced the floor of the Headmaster's office, eyes glinting with barely suppressed emotion. After his last class of the day, he had immediately gone to Albus with his suspicions. He had only just finished telling his tale, and found he had gotten worked up over it. That was most unlike him, and he found it extremely uncomfortable to find himself concerned over a student that he had sworn to hate.

Albus watched in amusement as his former student paced. That the normally taciturn man would come to care about James' son had been a dream of his since the child had been born. Unfortunately, he knew that he would have to work carefully if those two were to get along without much interference. That's why he asked oh so casually "So what is your plan then?"

Severus pivoted on his heel to glare mildly at the Headmaster. "What do you mean, my plan?" he asked with a sneer. He had the sneaky suspicion that he was being played by this powerful wizard. He didn't like the feeling. He had never liked not having control of his own life. That was why he'd left home as soon as he could, though he wished it hadn't been straight into the arms of the Dark Lord.

"I mean, what do you plan on doing about it? If your suspicions are correct, you will have to do something. That's pretty much what you've been telling me this whole time anyways." Was the Headmaster's reply. His blue eyes were twinkling wildly, though there wasn't a single hint of a smile on his old face.

Severus looked stumped, and he sat down. He muttered, "I'm not sure. But you're right, I will have to do something." While he thought, he noticed Albus ordering tea from one of the house elves. He stayed for about an hour, just thinking and drinking tea. The Headmaster didn't bother him, knowing that he needed that time to come up with a plan.

***

**Back with Harry:**

Harry bit back a whimper as he slowly walked down the stairs. Each step sent flares of pain through his new wounds. It had taken most of an hour for his sight to come back, and he hadn't wanted to move while blind. At least his tormentors had left his glasses in an unbroken state. Not that was any help to his torso.

When he finally made it to the Entrance Hall, dinner was nearly over and he was exhausted. Deciding to skip food in favor for his bed, he headed down the stairs to the Dungeons. He had completely forgotten about his meeting with Draco, so it came as a surprise when he was shaken awake by that same person. The other boy looked highly annoyed.

"Where were you? I waited till just up until dinner, and you never showed!" said Draco in a low hiss. He wasn't angry, not really, but he was upset that he'd been stood up. Harry blushed scarlet, and he murmured "I got lost. I didn't find my way back to the Entrance Hall until dinner was almost over." He wasn't sure why he didn't tell Draco the truth, besides the fact that it had been drummed into him since he was little never to tell anyone anything.

That would have been it for the subject, except for the fact that when Harry got up to do his homework, he hissed in pain from the fibers of his clothes digging into already irritated wounds. Draco looked shocked, and said "I think there is more that you aren't telling me. Come, lets go into the bathroom where we won't be overheard. And before you say no, I won't let up on you until I've found out the truth."

Harry sighed, and followed the other boy into the bathroom. What could he tell his new friend without revealing that he was hurt from more then just a few scrapes? Though the hissing in pain had given that away immediately. But he couldn't let anyone know that there were wound that weren't from his encounter with other students. He'd find out…he always found out when Harry tried to get some relief for his pain. Harry's last thought before Draco confronted him was _This just isn't my day._

{End Author's note: There you are. A new chapter and I don't think it's very short at all this time. I hope you like. What do you think of the various characters' thoughts? Please R&R, keep this author fed :P.)


	6. Discovery

(Author's note: Not much of a beginning Author's note this time. Just to say enjoy and without further ado.)

_Last time:_

_Harry sighed, and followed the other boy into the bathroom. What could he tell his new friend without revealing that he was hurt from more then just a few scrapes? Though the hissing in pain had given that away immediately. But he couldn't let anyone know that there were wound that weren't from his encounter with other students. He'd find out…he always found out when Harry tried to get some relief for his pain. Harry's last thought before Draco confronted him was __**This just isn't my day.**_

After the door to the bathroom was closed, Draco pivoted on his heel to face Harry. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he gazed at the younger boy for a minute or two. Then, when it became obvious Harry wasn't going to offer any information he asked "Well? Are you going to speak up on your own or do I have to pressure you into it?" Though Draco knew Slytherins were known for patience, he reckoned that some excuse could be made about his lack of it. After all, they both were still First Years.

Harry didn't hesitate, knowing that the other boy was sure to figure it out far quicker if he did. So he told a quick lie, hoping that it would be bought "I fell down some steps, that's all." After he said it, however, it was obvious even to him that it was a very lame excuse. Draco quirked an eyebrow (looking much like their Head of House), and shook his head. In a calm voice, the silver-haired boy stated "That isn't good enough. You don't let out a hiss of pain just from falling down stairs. Try again."

Harry backed up, running into the wall which was behind him. As his abused back made contact with the hard surface, he let out a yelp of pain. Draco was by his side in an instant, eyes wide with worry and concern. Despite all of Harry's protests, the other boy managed to ease up his shirt just enough to reveal the bottom-most part of his back. Quiet once more reigned in the raven-haired boy's ears, before twin orbs of silver locked with his own eye. Horror was written all over Draco's face.

"Who has done this to you?" whispered the blonde in awe-struck horror. Harry squirmed for the second time that day, and he mumbled "Just some people who wished to make their displeasure of us Slytherins known." Draco paled, and his eyes flashed with fury for a brief moment before he returned to his half-calm state. He said "Well that explains the bruises, but not the lattice-work of scars and welts I could see. Care to explain that?"

Blinking, Harry said "Uhmm...thorns?" Draco sighed, shaking his head once more. He said "No matter, you need to have your wounds seen to. Come with me." He headed for the door, preparing to open it. The smaller boy asked in a quiet voice "Where are we going?" Draco answered "To Professor Snape's office. He should be grading papers about now (despite the fact that it's the first day). No questions about it, Harry. The open sores could easily become infected if they haven't already. Do you want to spend the first weeks of school in bed?" After Harry shook his head, the silver-haired boy opened the door and led the way out of the Slytherin House with only a brief interruption by Marcus, who wanted to know where they were going. It was simple enough to answer, and they were soon on their way down the corridor.

As they walked, Harry worried. He had tried his hardest to hide his past punishments from the adults, but he hadn't counted on one sharp-eyed friend to find out his secret. Now he was in serious trouble, for undoubtedly the adults would find out everything. Then Vernon would find out, which would mean more punishments. He felt his left eye briefly, remembering the last time he had told a teacher what went on at home. That had been when he was about six, and the resulting lesson had stuck with him these five years.

His reverie was interrupted as Draco came to a stop in front of a door. The silver-haired boy looked at his companion in reassurance, before rapping politely on the wooden surface. They heard a 'come in' from inside, and Draco opened the door. Stepping in first, he beckoned for the reluctant Harry to follow. As Draco had said, the Professor was sitting at his desk marking papers. As the door shut again, his onyx eyes looked up. Seeing two of his First Years there, Potter in particular, caused the dour man to lower his quill.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. To what do I owe the unexpectedness of this visit? To my knowledge, neither of you has earned detention with any of your teachers." said Severus in his silky baritone. Draco stepped forward, and said "Shall I start from the beginning sir?" The Potions Master said dryly "That usually is best, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded, looking a bit sheepish. Then he began his tale.

"Well, sir, you see, I told Harry here to meet me after classes today. He never showed, and I was a bit annoyed that he had apparently forgotten me. After dinner, I found him sleeping in our dorm. I woke him, and asked why he hadn't kept our meeting. He said that he'd gotten lost, and I let the matter slide. But when Harry got up to do his homework, it was obvious he was in pain. It turns out that he's been attacked by some students, elder I'd say from the amount of damage I could see, who dislike Slytherins." After he was done, Draco had to take a deep breath, as he'd said the lot on nearly one breath.

Severus' face had grown grim when Draco began. At the end of it, it was obvious he was barely controlling his fury. He turned to Harry and said softly "Is this true, Mr. Potter?" At Harry's nod, the Potions Master sighed. He got up and headed for his fireplace, saying "I think it would be best if I notify Pomfrey. Take a seat you two. Whether Mr. Potter goes to the Hospital Wing, or she comes here, this is going to take awhile."

Draco and Harry did as they were bid as their Professor threw a pinch of Floo powder in the fire, and stuck his head in calling "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts!" The two boys tuned out the following conversation in favor of looking at each other. Draco's eyes were more searching this time, while Harry's good eye pleaded with his friend to let him get out of this. Harry wished he had bolted when he had the chance. Now it was too late, and his secret was about to be discovered. He wondered if he was going to live to see his twelfth birthday.

(End Author's note: Okay, a bit of information and some questions. One: It has been pointed out to me that I'm saying eyes instead of eye when talking about Harry and them twinkling. This is a misnomer, as his fake eye of course looks dead. Sorry if I confused anyone about that. Two: I've had both complaints and compliments about me using the 'Last Time' technique. Should I keep up with it, or drop it from the story? If I drop it from the story it will mean longer chapters but maybe more confusion. Either way it does **not** take up half the text, only one paragraph's worth. Vote on which you'd prefer. Also, Please R&R. The first five Reviewers get a pound of their choice of candy. Thank you, and good night.)


	7. Pomfrey's Visit

(Author's note: Okay, the tally is in. There are far more votes for then against (with a good range of neutral answers too.) I have decided to keep my technique the same until further notice. It doesn't just help the readers, it helps me as well. So I hope no one is angry about it, but that's the way it is. As only one person asked for the candy, I still have four types left. Unfortunatley my supply of chocolate frogs is spent. So you'll have to ask for some other type of candy. But without further ado, on we go!)

_Last time:_

_Draco and Harry did as they were bid as their Professor threw a pinch of Floo powder in the fire, and stuck his head in calling "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts!" The two boys tuned out the following conversation in favor of looking at each other. Draco's eyes were more searching this time, while Harry's good eye pleaded with his friend to let him get out of this. Harry wished he had bolted when he had the chance. Now it was too late, and his secret was about to be discovered. He wondered if he was going to live to see his twelfth birthday._

Poppy didn't take long to come to the fire. She spoke quietly, despite the fact that there didn't seem to be anyone about "What is it Severus? It's unusual for you to be making a call so early in the school year." The Potions Master huffed gently, slightly annoyed by her pointing out the obvious. He replied in equally quiet tones, "It has come to my attention that we have a bit of a bully problem. One of my First Years was set upon by members from another House. Though he isn't grievously injured, he is uncomfortable, as they were cruel enough to rub salt into any open wound they made."

The Healer's face grew grim, with her eyes flashing dangerously. She said in barely controlled anger "Do you think it would be more convenient for me to come there, or should the boy Floo over here?" Severus blinked briefly, turned as if looking and/or listening over his shoulder, before turning back saying "I believe it would be safest if you were the one Flooing. Not that I don't trust the child to arrive safely to his destination, but I'm concerned that he may get the world scrambled in an attempt to get out of this."

She nodded, and grabbed her jar of Floo powder. Tossing in a handful, she put the jar back up before stepping into the fire. She stated clearly "Severus' Office, Hogwarts, Boomslang." As she span around, she wondered idly why the dour Professor had to have such passwords to his fire-place. Honestly, the man was almost as bad as Albus was with his changing sweets.

When she finally stopped spinning, she had to stop and collect herself when her eyes caught sight of the interior. Two Slytherin Firsties were sitting across from eachother, just staring while Severus watched them from his desk. It wasn't the fact that it was such a silent tableau that threw her, it was who the two snaklings were. The black-haired one was obviously Harry Potter, while the other had to be Draco Malfoy. After all, who besides the Malfoy had that light blonde hair?

Shaking off the surprise that those two seemed to be getting along, she walked over to the Potions Master first. Before she even finished crossing the room to him, his eyes had flickered over, briefly, to the raven-haired child. She glared lightly at Severus, knowing that her intent had been all too clear, most likely by the way she strode. She turned on her heel, and walked over to the children, knowing that she would have to have sharp words with Sev for him using his spy talents on her.

Harry looked up, hearing someone approaching them. His eyes flickered in fear as he saw it was the school Healer. Shifting in his seat, he would have made a dash for it as soon as he could, if it hadn't been for Draco lightly touching his knee. Looking at his new friend questioningly, he was only slightly surprised to see the other boy shake his head. Sighing, Harry calmed himself as best he could. He still felt like running, but knew he wouldn't make it very far.

The interaction between the two didn't go unnoticed by the adults, and Severus had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking. Poppy merely sighed, and continued walking. When she reached them, she conjured a seat and sat down. She began to speak, hoping to put Harry at ease. Her voice was soft, her manner gentle as she questioned the younglings "I hear from Professor Snape that there has been an attack on one of the Slytherin Firsties. Is this true?"

Draco glanced up briefly at the Potions Master, and barely controlled the chuckle that came to his throat. The man was livid, though trying hard not to show it, that Pomfrey should question his honesty. Instead of laughing, Draco decided that nodding would be a better course of action. He didn't wish to find himself in detention on the first day, which was sure to happen if he laughed at the expression on his Professor's face.

Poppy nodded slightly, and asked "Well then, can either of you tell me who was the one attacked?" She knew already, but she would rather hear it from one of the children. She doubted that Harry would say anything, not after giving her that look of fear when she first approached. Something was off there, but until this little bit was settled she would not be able to explore what that fear was all about.

Draco looked cautiously at Harry, his eyes questioning. When the raven-haired boy gave him a slight nod, Draco smiled softly. Speaking only loud enough to just be heard, he said "It was Harry here who was attacked. You'll have to excuse him not answering for himself, but he didn't want anyone to know in the first place." Harry glared at the last, but Draco just shrugged in answer. He had only told the truth, and Harry knew it.

When Madam Pomfrey turned towards Harry, he stiffened briefly. He soon found out that was a very bad idea, as it caused pain to shoot up and down his back. He couldn't prevent his face from showing the agony he was going through, much to his mortification, and his reaction had the Healer on her feet summoning a pain reliever. She handed it to him, saying "Drink, while I cast diagnostic spells." Harry did as he was bid, looking down at his lap once he was through with the potion.

Poppy looked stunned at what the diagnostic spell told her. She went over to Severus, and spoke in a quiet voice "Tell me you noticed something was amiss with the child besides this recent attack." When she received his nod, she sighed in disgust. She murmured "I'll talk to you later Severus." Then in a louder voice she said "I think it would be best if Mr. Potter were to stay the night in the Hospital Wing."

Harry's head shot up, his face blanched white. But the look on the Professor's face told him he didn't much have a choice. Getting up, he nodded quietly and said to Draco "I'll see you later, mate." The silver-haired boy nodded, and watched as Harry went over to the Healer. He couldn't but help to feel some sense of loss as his raven-haired friend disappeared in the Floo along with Madam Pomfrey.

Severus sighed, and rubbed his face quietly. He then got up, and said "Come, Mr. Malfoy, I shall walk you back to the Slytherin House. Then I shall be calling an all-house meeting. Some things will have to change until those who hurt Mr. Potter are captured." As Draco got up and followed, Severus strode into the corridor and out it at a good pace. At that pace, most First Years had to take three steps to his one just to keep up. The speed helped the Potions Master to think though, and get his emotions under control.

Draco, sensing the mood the Professor was in, stayed a bit of a distance from him. His mind was awhirl with questions and thoughts. More then anything he hoped that Harry would be okay. He wondered just why the raven-haired boy had been so reluctant to be examined. Maybe someday he would find out, but before then, he had a meeting to attend.

(End Author's Note: Meh, sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. I hope you'll like it. Wow, 80 reviews for just six chapters! This chapter is longer then most, though not as long as one of my chapters has been. Unfortunatly, MtMtE is going to be on Hiatus until the end of the Christmas Break. I might work on Runner in that time, so keep your eye out for it if you would. Please R&R.)


	8. Meetings

(Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, but other things have been more pressing. Without further ado, here is chapter eight.)

_Last time:_

_Draco, sensing the mood the Professor was in, stayed a bit of a distance from him. His mind was awhirl with questions and thoughts. More then anything he hoped that Harry would be okay. He wondered just why the raven-haired boy had been so reluctant to be examined. Maybe someday he would find out, but before then, he had a meeting to attend._

Once Severus and Draco had reached the Slytherin House, all the students were called to the common room. When they were all sitting down, the Potions Master began the meeting. His voice was like liquid fire, and it was plainly obvious he was controlling his rage. "One of your Housemates has been attacked by some students from another House. As the victim was one of the First Years, I have some new rules to be put in place until the attackers are found."

The elder students stirred slightly, and some of the sixth and seventh years even looked angry. But before any sound could be made, the Professor continued "First and Second Years shall be escorted to breakfast and from dinner. Also, they should never wander the halls alone. Your best defense is your unity as a House. So travel in groups when going to and from classes. Also, if the NEWT students would please keep an eye out for any strange behavior from your Yearmates, it would help the investigation tremendously. Now, I shall take my leave. Schedules remain the same for all years, so I suggest you don't stay up too late."

With that the dour Potions Master stalked out, closing the entrance portrait quietly behind him. When he was gone, the room erupted into quiet chatter. All were curious as to who the victim was. The younger students were put out that they couldn't explore on their own. Sixth and Seventh year students were muttering angrily that any of their Yearmates, even if they were from another House, would think about attacking a younger student.

All the hullabaloo allowed one Draco Malfoy to slip away and head for bed. He was emotionally exhausted, and felt as if he knew too much. He murmured to himself as he was laying down "Get better soon, Harry." When he finally drifted off to sleep, his dreams were filled with nightmarish scenes of hidden enemies and hateful relatives.

***

Harry watched from his perch on the bed he had been told to sit down on, as the Healer bustled about. Once Madam Pomfrey was done bustling, she came over with bandages and two vials. She handed him the vials, saying "Drink the green first, then the light blue." He did so, shuddering at the taste of the green one. But when he drank the blue one he was pleasantly surprised that it tasted something like what a cloud would taste like. If clouds had flavor that is.

After drinking the potion, he found himself getting sleepy. Madam Pomfrey guided him so that he was laying down on his stomach. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were '_They slipped me some kind of sleeping potion_.' Though he would be indignant when he awoke, he would also be glad that he had been allowed to sleep, as Madam Pomfrey patched him up. He also would never know that she was fighting tears at seeing how bad his back was. With the potion in his system, he never even noticed the Healer flooing to the Headmaster's office.

***

Poppy stepped out of the Floo quietly, unsurprised to see Severus there. Taking the seat she was offered, she accepted a cup of tea. She sighed as the two men stared at her, waiting for her to speak. She murmured "That boy as been through too much. Far too much for a child of eleven. And yet, he is not bitter as one might expect him to be." She scrubbed briefly at her face, wondering how much longer this day was going to be.

Severus glared slightly, and said in a very calm voice "If you recall Poppy, I was not bitter at his age either. Scared and distrusting of everyone, but not bitter." His black eyes turned to Albus, who was sucking contentedly on a lemon drop he had just popped into his mouth. Sev's face grew hard briefly as he saw how much the Headmaster's eyes were twinkling.

Poppy grimaced, and murmured "You had your mother, and Lilly, to keep you from turning bitter. If this child has even his Aunt's support, I'd be surprised. I do know the child is fortunate to be alive. Severus, you said you had your suspicions. May I ask what they were? Of course, just to tell you if your suspicions were correct."

Severus nodded, and counted out the few things he was able to observe that day in class. When Poppy gave confirmation, the onyx eyes flashed with barely supressed rage. They grew hard as Poppy spoke "Your observation skills are unmatched, Severus. What you likely didn't know though, was that the child would have died if you'd waited that week to call me. He had open wounds on his back that were getting infected. By a weeks time, the poison would have been too much for Harry's already weak immune system."

Gritting his teeth, Severus said "He can not return to those muggles next summer, Albus! How would he survive?" Albus nodded slightly, and murmured "I'll find some way for the Wards to be transferred. If the boy had living relatives, perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult." Snape sighed quietly, and stalked down to his dungeons when he and Poppy were dismissed. Heading for his liquor cabinet, he poured himself a shot of fire whiskey. Not enough to get drunk on, but to numb his rage. He grumbled to himself "Damn Dursley, the idiotic fool." Had Sev not been so able to control his emotions, Vernon Dursley would soon find something to fear about wizards that made sense.

(End Author's note: I repeat, I am sorry for the delay. My depression has gotten worse recently, and last week I finished doing my GED testing, so I've been preoccupied. I hope this chapter is okay, despite the shortness of it. Please R&R)


	9. Lessons

(Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Without further ado, on we go!)

_Last time:_

_Gritting his teeth, Severus said "He can not return to those muggles next summer, Albus! How would he survive?" Albus nodded slightly, and murmured "I'll find some way for the Wards to be transferred. If the boy had living relatives, perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult." Snape sighed quietly, and stalked down to his dungeons when he and Poppy were dismissed. Heading for his liquor cabinet, he poured himself a shot of fire whiskey. Not enough to get drunk on, but to numb his rage. He grumbled to himself "Damn Dursley, the idiotic fool." Had Sev not been so able to control his emotions, Vernon Dursley would soon find something to fear about wizards that made sense._

Harry slowly awoke at the crack of dawn. When he was finally fully aware, it was to realize that he was pain free. For the first time in years, not a single nerve screamed when he moved. He smiled softly, wondering at the feeling. However, he didn't need to speak to know that not all his pains were gone. But if he refrained from talking too much, his damaged throat shouldn't hurt too badly.

Opening his eyes, he looked about. The Hospital Wing was practically deserted, as he didn't even see the Healer about. Sitting up, he reached for his glasses that were on the bed-side table. Putting them on, he sighed in relief as he confirmed what his blurry sight had noticed. There wasn't a soul about that early morning. Getting up, he headed for the bathroom. Oddly, he hadn't noticed it when he first woke up, or even after he put his glasses on. Only when he decided he needed to go did he see it. He suspected there was a bit of magic in that.

Preparing for the day swiftly was practically a talent of Harry's, and it was only a half-hour later when he came out clean and dressed. By that time Madam Pomfrey was awake, and was waiting for him in the main room of the Hospital Wing. She smiled at him gently, and stated "Professor Snape has insisted that you eat breakfast here, and I quite agree with him." She pointed at the bedside table, which had a breakfast serving tray on it. She said briefly "After you finish eating, I shall give you a potion for your throat. Also, this potion will be at the breakfast table for you every morning. You'll find it easier to talk after drinking it."

Harry blinked, then shrugged in a bemused way. He should have known that she would have something for his throat. After all, it wouldn't do for her to find out, and then not treat it. So he did as he was bid and ate his breakfast. He then choked down the revolting potion. It didn't taste much like anything, but it was thick and viscous. He hated thinks that slid down his throat like that, which was likely the reason he detested porridge.

After he was done eating, Madam Pomfrey showed him the door. He was surprised to notice that his year mates were outside waiting for him. Draco had his bag, which he handed to him after spying him. Draco said "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. If you'll excuse us, we have morning classes to get to." The Healer practically shooed them away, though it was fairly kindly. Draco grinned slightly, and all the First Years walked to History of Magic, their first class of the day.

It was to great disgust when Harry realized that this boring class would be their first double period of the year. He had trouble staying awake for the ghost that just droned on and on. He wondered if it would be easier to stay awake if he took notes, and soon found that it was. Despite the fact it would get him the reputation of being a bookworm, he continued on. It was with a self-satisfied smile that he left History. He had found the key to staying awake, and he planned on using that key often.

***

The day passed swiftly, and it was finally the last class of the day. It was one Harry looked forward to since he had learned it would be one of the classes First Years took. However, he was bitterly disappointed as Flying class was interrupted by the klutzy Neville. He wasn't angry that the boy had fallen, indeed he was concerned that his year mate would be alright. He was merely saddened that class was postponed until afterwards.

Later Harry would wonder if the following events happened because he was bored. Whatever the reason, he would shake his head at his utter stupidity. For after Professor Hooch had left with Neville, a boy from the Gryffindor House spotted something that Longbottom had dropped. Unlike Slytherins, who would have held onto the strange ball until their injured house-mate was able to bed it off of them, this boy toyed with the idea of hiding it. This blatant display of bullying got Harry's dander up, and he confronted the Lion.

"Finnigan, either give it to one of the others if your incapable of returning a Housemate's item, or give it here and I will return it to Longbottom." Harry bit down on his quivering, for Seamus Finnigan was far bigger then him, despite being of the same year. It did help his courage as he realized his Housemates had fallen in behind him, giving him back-up as it were. It was a good thing, for Finnigan merely sneered at him, and made as if to push him. He was barely stopped by the bushy haired girl Harry remembered as being Hermoine Granger. She stated that it was against school rules to fight, and did they want to be thrown in detention?

Instead of listening to Granger, Finnigan grabbed his broom stating "Perhaps Longbottom will be able to find his little trinket on the roof?" He took off, laughing obnoxiously. Harry growled to himself, grabbed his own broom, and followed despite warnings from his Housemates, and the Gryffindors as well. He soon found out that flying was easier than everyone made it seem. It was with this ease that Harry followed his opponent, keeping his good eye upon him. Luck was with him that day, as he was easily able to spot the small ball that Finnigan threw towards the wall. With a careless attitude about his welfare, he flew straight for the wall and the falling object. Catching the item was easy, but after he swerved from the wall, he headed for land. All were staring at him, stunned that he had pulled off such a precarious turn.

Fortune soon left him, as he heard just behind him a dangerously silky voice say "And would you care to explain, Mr. Potter, what that display was all about?" Turning about sharply, Harry gazed up at his obviously livid Head of House. Wondering just how he was going to get his head off the chopping block that time, Harry couldn't repress a shudder of absolute terror. His first two days had been better than most of his life, and now his Hogwarts days were over. He wondered what god he had angered for his life to be so messed up.

(End Author's note: There. Not as long as I'd like, but I still updated. Also, I want to thank all my reviewers who showed such concern for me. No, I'm not at my best, but I am better then I had been. As most depressives know, it's a life-long battle. The recent cold snap hasn't helped either. But don't worry, I will get over it eventually. Some good news is I will be updating Runner next, as this story had finally caught up chapter wise. I hope you'll like. Please R&R and have a good day. For those who don't know, TftR means Thanks for the Review.)


	10. Punishment

(Author's note: And here is chapter ten! On we go!)

_Last time:_

_Fortune soon left him, as he heard just behind him a dangerously silky voice say "And would you care to explain, Mr. Potter, what that display was all about?" Turning about sharply, Harry gazed up at his obviously livid Head of House. Wondering just how he was going to get his head off the chopping block that time, Harry couldn't repress a shudder of absolute terror. His first two days had been better than most of his life, and now his Hogwarts days were over. He wondered what god he had angered for his life to be so messed up._

Severus looked down at his student balefully, his black eyes glinting with obvious rage. He had felt his heart leap into his throat as the foolish boy had headed straight for the wall without seeming to care. Once the boy was safe, that fear had quickly turned to anger. He said softly, yet loud enough to be heard by all "Messer's Finnigan and Potter, with me. Now, Mr. Finnigan!" He turned on his heel, and led the two rule-breakers back into the castle and up towards Minerva's office. It would be better if he took the Gryffindor to her when he was in such a rage; otherwise he was likely to hear complaints about unfair punishments.

Harry bit back a whimper as he followed the Potions Master. He was in so much trouble, and he had no hope at all that he would get off easily. Hadn't Professor Hooch said the one(s) on a broom would be expelled? His throat tightened up slightly as fear and despair started to wash through him. His Uncle would likely kill him if he showed up several months too early on Privet Drive.

Severus took a deep breath to try and calm himself, and then knocked on Minerva's office door. In half a minute it opened, to show a very surprised Gryffindor Head of House. When she caught sight of one of her students, her eyes narrowed briefly. Stepping out of the way, she stated "What happened this time, Severus?" The Potions Professor glowered at the students as he walked into the room. He replied "Why don't you ask the boys yourself? I only know that I saw them flying without permission."

As Professor McGonagall glared at them, Harry paled slightly. She said in a tight voice "And what, exactly, was the situation you two?" Finnigan took this as his cue, weaving a story that painted Harry as the bad guy trying to steal the Rembrall. McGonagall stopped him before he'd really gotten started, saying "I seriously doubt that is the case, Mr. Finnigan. Besides which, your lying skills leave something to be desired. Mr. Potter, care to tell your side of the story?"

Harry blinked, surprised that he was going to be heard out. That had never happened before with Dudley; his aunt and uncle always just believed their son. Seeing that the Professors were waiting, he told the story as it happened. How Neville had lost control of his broom, and ended up with a broken wrist. How Finnigan had found the Rembrall, and had been toying with the idea of hiding it. As he told what happened next, Finnigan looked slightly shame-faced, but also furious. Then and there he swore that he would pay the Slytherin back, no matter how difficult.

When Harry finished his story, Minerva exchanged a glance with Severus. She then said in a voice near as deadly as the one the Potions Master used "While that was noble of you Mr. Potter, neither of you had any right being in the air at that time. You both will face two weeks detention, one with Mr. Filch, the other with your respective Head of House. May I point out, Mr. Finnigan, that I've never been more disappointed in a student. Targeting your own House indeed!" Severus glowered all the more, though secretly he was hiding a grin. It was rare to see the Lioness so angry at her own student. He said silkily "Shall I escort Mr. Finnigan as well as Mr. Potter down to dinner, Minerva?" She nodded, stating that she had some work to attend to before she could come down for dinner.

As Harry followed the Professor down to the Great Hall, he leapt for joy inside. When Finnigan glared at him as if it was a crime to be happy when one had detention that night, Harry simply stated "At least we aren't facing expulsion." That shut the Gryffindor up, and he went to sit down at his table. Harry realized he was still holding the Rembrall, and he rummaged in his bag after sitting down. Finding a small pouch to put it in, he slipped the pouch into a position that it wouldn't get broken. He then enjoyed his meal, smiling as Draco congratulated him on escaping being expelled.

***

Severus grimaced as he spoke the password (Boston Beans), and stepped onto the moving staircase. He entered the Headmaster's office, his eyes glinting with impatience. He hated when he was summoned during the evening, even when it was necessary. Refusing the proffered lemon drop, he stated "Let's get to it, Albus. I have homework to grade, and it isn't going to get itself done."

Albus nodded, eyes twinkling. He said "I couldn't help but notice the Flying Class today. Harry flew very well, didn't he?" Severus growled softly, remarking "Yes, but he was as fool-hardy as a Gryffindor. I can't see how anyone with that attitude ended up a Slytherin." Albus chuckled, and pointed at the tattered old Sorting Hat. He said "Why don't you ask it, then, if your so confused?"

Severus glared at Albus, and got up. Approaching the Hat, he did ask why Potter ended up in Slytherin. The Hat replied "The boy was suited for all the Houses, but he asked to be put in a House where he could belong. You, better than most, should know that is Slytherin." With that the Hat fell silent, leaving a very baffled Potions Master. Severus sat down, thinking that over briefly. Albus let him, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of him before Severus has figured it out.

***

Seamus stalked down the corridor towards the staircase that led to the seventh floor. He was furious, and his hands ached after scrubbing at the floors all night. Had Seamus taken another corridor, he would have missed hearing something that caught his interest. What it was was voices that were talking. Talking about how to get Potter next. Seamus grinned slightly, and approached the voices. He was angry, and wanted revenge badly on the one who had gotten him into trouble. Perhaps these voices would help him, and if they didn't, he could always sell them out to one of the Professors and get his punishment reduced. Oh, what a brilliant plan this would be, he thought to himself.

(End Author's Note: Hope this satisfies you. Please R&R folks.)


	11. Flight Through the Castle

(Author's Note: Well here we are again. For those of you who don't read Runner, I have begun to write at my Grandma's computer. Which means no Internet to speak of. Until I finish this chapter, there is no chance for a Last Time. Sorry about that. Hope you like. So without further ado, on we go.)

The first week of his detention went fairly fast for Harry. Filch had them scrubbing things like floors and toilets. As Harry had done this practically every day at the Dursleys, he was used to it. The only thing he had had a problem with was Filch, who reminded him too much of his Uncle. When he mention his nervousness about the caretaker to Draco, the other boy had remarked that no adult could harm them on Hogwarts grounds. Especially staff, as they were there to protect them.

What Harry never expected was to make friends of the other Houses' First Years. When he had returned Neville's Rembrall, the clumsy boy had looked at him with something akin to hero worship. While it had made Harry uncomfortable, he did like that the Gryffindor Firsties were willing to give the Slytherins a chance. When the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs heard what he had done during Flying Class, they started talking to him. It wasn't long before all four House Firsties could be found in the Library as a study group.

Unbeknownst to Harry was that study group would nearly be his down fall. The first detention with Snape was pretty much the same as Filch had him doing. While he scrubbed at a dirty cauldron (which he could pretty much fit inside), Snape graded homework. When he had finished as much as he could, the Potions Master had told him that he would be gutting rats the next day. Which was actually a relief for Harry, who really hated doing the same thing over and over. He wouldn't have cared if Snape had told him that they were planting herbs in dragon dung during the next detention. It would have at least been something different.

The second evening, he was running very late. He had gotten caught up in the study group, and doing homework, and he'd forgotten the detention that he had to be at at seven. When he realized that even if he had left at that very moment, he would still be late, he hustled to reach the dungeons. When he reached the fourth floor, someone stepped in front of him. Biting down on his yelp of surprise, he glared at Finnigan. He said in a low snarl "What do you want, Finnigan?"

Seamus smirked, and stated "You are something Potter. Not satisfied with your fame as a 'hero', you put yourself forward to help someone not even of your House. Well, do you think you could take me off a broom?" Harry gritted his teeth, and thought fast. He was already running late, and if he let himself be distracted by a fight, Snape was sure to be very angry with him. On the other hand, if he didn't take Finnigan up on the Challenge, he would be known far and wide as a coward. Which would most likely lose him any chance he had of being friends with those in his study group.

Seamus waited, and grinned ferally when Potter nodded. He sneered "Then follow me, Potter. I know the perfect place for our fight." Thus he led Potter further into the fourth floor, and away from the dungeons. Though it seemed to Harry that they would never reach anywhere, they finally did reach an abandoned bathroom. He took a position against a wall, looking at Finnigan as if to say 'well?' When Finnigan turned to him, he had a smile that reminded one of the cat that got the cream. It unnerved Harry, and he soon found out why as three figures stepped out from the stalls.

One of them, the leader it seemed, snarled "You idiot Finnigan, you were supposed to make it so he wouldn't see us." All three of them were upperclassmen, the leader being a seventh year. He was Hufflepuff, surprisingly, and had a hard face despite his youth. The other two were Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively, both looking a little uncomfortable about their leader. While the leader started bickering with Finnigan, Harry slowly eased his way toward the door. Only the sixth year Gryffindor noticed, and made small motions to signal for the young Slytherin to run. Which he did when he reached the door. By the time the others noticed he was gone, it was far too late to catch him.

The Hufflepuff cursed, and muttered "Come on, we've got to get to Snape's stores before the little snake can tell on us. The powder is too much of a give away." While the leader and the Ravenclaw started walking out, the Gryffindor stated "Don't think so. I'm going to lead this Firstie to McGonagall, and turn myself in. You can do what you want, for I'm not going to give you away." Knowing this would turn his 'friends' against him, he quickly uttered a Shield charm. Just in time, as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff both cast a Stunning charm just to have it turn back on them. The sixth year grabbed Finnigan, and muttered quietly "They'll wake up far sooner than if I'd cast the spell myself, so we have got to get out of here before then."

He spoke truly, for a mere five minutes after they'd left, the two who had idiotically stunned themselves stirred and got up. Both looked at each other, and headed full tilt towards a passage way that would lead them straight to the dungeons. When they reached the store room, they started trying to open it. It was, of course, not going to work, and they merely gave themselves away. They trembled when they heard the Potions Master say silkily behind them "So, the thieves return to the scene of the crime. Too predictable." Turning, they quailed at the sight of the cold Professor, who's anger was known throughout Hogwarts.

***

Harry whimpered as he got more and more lost. He had taken a wrong turn trying to find his way back to the well trodden path, and when he tried to retrace that turn, it had just made it worse. What Harry felt was strange was the fact that he seemed to be getting deeper and deeper into the castle, despite the fact that he had not climbed down a single staircase. As the temperature dropped steadily with every step, he wished that he had brought a sweater or something with him to the Library. He had his wand and school books, but a fat lot of good they would do him in this situation.

Suspecting correctly that there was no chance anyone would find him down this strange corridor, even if he stayed still, he kept walking. He soon reached a door that had a portrait on it. He felt he had seen the man in that portrait before, though he couldn't place when or where. It wasn't until the portrait started speaking that Harry had a hint of who it might be. For the speaker spoke in an odd accent that he had heard only once before: at the zoo when he had released the snake from it's cage. The one speaking said "_**What isss a ssstudent doing down in thessse depthsss? Only a sssselect few could have even found the corridor, much lessss my portrait. Wait a sssecond, do you undersssstand me young one?**_" When Harry nodded, the portrait looked flabbergasted for a few moments. In those moments, Harry thought to himself _What strange circumstances I've got myself into_.

(End Author's Note: There we go, end of chapter. How did you like? Does anyone have an idea on who the Parseltongue speaker is? Oh, yes bold-talics will be Parseltongue from here on out. Please R&R.)


	12. Meeting with Salazar

(Author's note: Well here we are, chapter twelve of MtMtE. I do hope you enjoy. Without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_Suspecting correctly that there was no chance anyone would find him down this strange corridor, even if he stayed still, he kept walking. He soon reached a door that had a portrait on it. He felt he had seen the man in that portrait before, though he couldn't place when or where. It wasn't until the portrait started speaking that Harry had a hint of who it might be. For the speaker spoke in an odd accent that he had heard only once before: at the zoo when he had released the snake from it's cage. The one speaking said "__**What isss a ssstudent doing down in thessse depthsss? Only a sssselect few could have even found the corridor, much lessss my portrait. Wait a sssecond, do you undersssstand me young one?**__" When Harry nodded, the portrait looked flabbergasted for a few moments. In those moments, Harry thought to himself What strange circumstances I've got myself into._

The portrait started talking in English, though an admittedly old form of the language "Youngling, how is it that thou speaketh Parseltongue?" Harry shrugged while at the same time looking confused. The portrait sighed, and shifted to the strange accent "_**Thisss, child, isss Parssseltongue. There are very few ssspeakers, and it sssseemsss that there are only one in every fifty yearsss.**_" Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't realized that his talking to snakes was a talent at all, let alone that the talent had a name.

The portrait chuckled softly, and said "I reacted the same way when I was a child. Never mind, it is time I introduced myself. I am Salazar Slytherin, founder of the Slytherin House. Who art thou, Youngling?" Harry closed his jaw with a finger, as it had dropped when Salazar had stated his name. He replied softly "I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter." He should have realized who the dour man was. He'd seen a portrait of him somewhere in the dungeons after all! He also resembled the Potions Master in a way, and Harry wondered if they might not be related. Maybe a many times removed cousin?

Salazar, who had once again slipped into Parseltongue, said softly "_**Ssso, that'sss why. Harry, I mussst assk a favor of you.**_" When Harry nodded, the Founder continued "_**Godric, Helga, Rowena and I formed the passsage that you jussst walked down. We enchanted it ssso that only thossse in need of the passage would find it, and only thossse who could help would ever find my portrait. There have been, to thisss date, only a handful who have made their way here, and none sssspoke Parssseltongue. Now, my familiar isss ssstill alive within the depthsss of the cassstle, and ssshe isss in great danger. The only way to sssave her iss for a Parssseltongue to enter her lair, and try to make a bonding with her. I know thisss isss a lot to assk of a Firsst Year, but I'd rather not sssee my old friend dead. Will you ssave her, young Harry?**_"

Harry, who's jaw was threatening to drop again, just stared for a brief time. Then he nodded, understanding what Salazar was asking of him. After all, if Hedwig was in the type of danger that Slytherin described, Harry would do anything to help her. At his nod, the Founder pointed to a book that Harry could have sworn had not been there. Walking over to it, he was amazed at the complicated words within. It first had a spell to bind the familiar with him, which must be spoken as Latin in Parseltongue. How Harry would manage that, he wasn't sure, but he settled down to study. This was going to take much longer then just a hour.

***

Severus fumed as he marched the two miscreants to the Headmaster's office. While he could deal with theft on his own, he knew that them having that powder meant far more then just stealing. He was surprised to see Minerva at the gargoyle's statue, with one of her lions behind her. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask questions as the Transfiguration Mistress shook her head. Sighing, he turned and gave the password (Marshmallow Peeps) and the three students and two teachers stepped onto the rising staircase.

While they waited for the staircase to reach the office, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff glared at the Gryffindor. The one receiving the glares just shrugged in helplessness. He hoped against hope that the Headmaster would show mercy to him, as McGonagall had shown mercy to the wayward First Year. At least Finnigan would never be brought before Dumbledore. That man could be surprisingly scary at times, especially when it came to what they had done to the small Snakeling. And while it might be easier in the short run to be expelled, in the long run they would all regret sacrificing their last year or two of schooling just to bully a Slytherin.

When the staircase stopped, Severus opened the door, directing for the students to go first. He also let Minerva in before him, and entered last, closing the door. He wasn't all too surprised to see that Albus was missing from his office. Sighing, he muttered "Should have sent on ahead, let him know we were coming." A voice came from a corner of the room that he hadn't looked in "No need for that Severus. I was sort of expecting you anyways. But why are you here, Minerva? And with three students as well?"

Severus, who had to suppress starting, cursed mentally for letting his guard down even for a minute. His combined fury at the students and at himself caused his voice to come out more sharply then he had intended "We need to speak to you Albus. This is a very serious matter." Albus looked from the angry face of his Potions Master, to the frightened and somewhat sullen face of the students. Nodding, he said softly "Very well, let us get to it then." Sitting down at his desk, he prepared to listen. He knew the three students, and was very disappointed that they would be brought up not just by Severus but Minerva as well. He had a feeling that the disappointment was only going to get worse.

***

Harry sighed, exhausted from reading so much. He had said the first lines, the one that requested the bonding, over and over until he had memorized it perfectly. Salazar had been very helpful, correcting any mistakes he made in pronouncing the difficult Latin. Harry had then worked out the second spell, the one that would save the life of the great serpent. He said softly "I am ready, sir."

Salazar nodded, and said "Say open in Parseltongue, and the portrait will reveal a tunnel that goes to my Secret Chambers." Harry nodded, and did as he was bid. "_**Open.**_" he all but hissed. Then he walked into the tunnel that appeared. He kept in mind what Salazar had told him "Do not look directly at her, less you catch sight of her eyes. Instead, use your magic to see her, for that won't kill you." So, as soon as he reached the end of the tunnel, he closed his eyes and stepped into the large chamber that the tunnel led to.

It was strange to use his magic, though he had done so a few times before. It made him see everything as a snake would, which was quite confusing at time. However, it was easy to tell where the serpent was. She was the largest spot of heat around. According to his magic, she was curled up resting. She should be able to hear him, though, so he opened his mouth and shouted "_**Queen of Serpents, the old ssspeaker ssendss hiss greetingss, and hasss sssent me to sssspeak with you. Will you consent to ssspeak?**_"

The sound of scales sliding across stone sounded loudly in the Chamber as the great serpent started moving. He stayed still, despite his throbbing heart. All instincts said to run, to flee and escape this mighty predator. However, that would most likely get him killed, for she could move far faster then he could. A hissing sounded, one that was older, more tired, and far sadder then Salazar's had been. It said "_**Ssssalazar? My old friend hasss sssent you? But your only a child! And an underssssized one at that. However, I sssshal ssspeak with you. If he sssent you, it meansss you are under hisss regard and protection. Do not worry, child, I will not hurt you.**_"

Harry, who had been standing still with fright, relaxed. His heart stopped beating like a scared rabbit's. Perhaps, just perhaps, this would work. It would be difficult, and he had no clue as to how he was going to get back to the main castle afterwards. But the least he could do to help this ancient royal was to save her life. He hoped that the words he had memorized worked. All would show in the following hours.

(End Author's note: Well that's it for chapter 12. Did I leave you on a cliffie? Sorry, but it just called for that. The talk between Harry and the Queen, and the meeting with Albus, will continue in chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R. Oh, and by the way, you guys are the best. I'm still getting story, author, and favorite additions for this story. I'm surprised at how well it's been received. Thank you, everyone!)


	13. Saving a Queen and PunishmentsFor Crimes

(Author's note: Well here is chapter thirteen. We will see the results of what happened last chapter this chapter. Hope you like. Without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_Harry, who had been standing still with fright, relaxed. His heart stopped beating like a scared rabbit's. Perhaps, just perhaps, this would work. It would be difficult, and he had no clue as to how he was going to get back to the main castle afterwards. But the least he could do to help this ancient royal was to save her life. He hoped that the words he had memorized worked. All would show in the following hours._

The mighty baskilisk lowered her head to gaze at Harry. Though his eyes were still closed, he would have sensed this even without his magic. The creature was just so big, it was hard _not_ to know where she was. She spoke "_**Why did Sssalzar sssend you, young sssspeaker? He mussst have had a reassson, for he hasss refusssed many passsage. Why one as young as you?**_" Harry swallowed quietly, to wet his mouth. It had gone quite dry when the Queen had approached. Speaking, he did his best to keep his words from stuttering "_**He asssked me to try and sssave you, that your life wasss in great danger.**_"

The snake reared her head back, and she hissed in distress. She then spoke softly "_**Sssso he remembered. Yess child, my life isss in danger, for I mussst lissten to any who know the words to 'tame' me. The lassst ssspeaker wass quite evil, and forced me to try and clenssse the sssschool of Muggle-born sssstudents. My eyesss finally met one sssstudent, and sssshe wasss killed. That wasss the lassst victim, and he ssssent me back down here to ssssleep until he could return. I never want to be helplessss to ressssissst again. Sssso, if you have a way to sssstop that, I sssshall lisssten.**_"

Harry listened with wonder. Though she was killer, she had never wanted to be. No wonder her voice was so sad. He would do his best, but first he had to present her with the idea. Which he did, and she was not disgusted by the idea. She agreed to try, so he began to speak the ancient words of bonding:

"_**O, Regina of Sssserpentsss, Ego quessso vosss.**_

_**Ego, per vox of meus Genussss, prex a vinculum vobissss.**_"

She responded in plain Parseltongue, as was proper. Also, it is rather difficult for a serpent to pronounce the right Latin words. Her responding line was "_**I, as Queen, accept your requessst. From herewith I sssshall follow your insssstructionsss as familiar.**_" Harry sighed with relief, and steadied himself quickly. The bonding, spoken in Latin, had the same effect as a spell would on his energy. So, too, would his next passage. This would forever free her from her Geis, and ultimately save her life.

"_**Per vox donatusss mihi per nosssstrum vinculum,**_

_**Ego ssssolvo vosss ex totusss coactum obessssquium.**_

_**Ex iam in, vosss insssisssto ordo vosss votum insssequor.**_"

He had pronounced the lines as well as he could, but as the final syllable was spoken, Harry felt his world sway. He would have fallen over had it not been the baskilisk's quick action, catching him just as he began to tilt. Positioning him on her head, she said softly "_**Thank you, ssspeaker and friend. I felt the bondsss being releasssed as you finisssshed. Come, I sssshall take you to an alternate exit that will bring you to the corridor where the Hosssspital Wing isss.**_" With that she slid along the chamber, Harry perched precariously on the top of her large head. He was glad she had decided to give him this ride, for he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to walk very far as tired as he was.

***

Severus glowered at the three, his black eyes blazing. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would not stop lying, and the Gryffindor had kept quiet after saying that they would never believe him. He turned to Albus, saying in a tight voice "May I now use it? We'll be here all night if I don't." Albus sighed, and nodded consent. He hated to use Veritiserum on children, but even he could tell that they were lying. And while he had no patience with liars, Severus absolutely despised them, and punishment was usually harsher if he caught a miscreant in a lie.

The Potions Master nodded, and took out a clear vial from one of his pockets. Turning on the three, he said "Now, one at a time you are going to be given a drop of Veritiserum. Then you will be questioned. You first." He pointed at the Gryffindor, who came forward willingly. They were all old enough to know what the potion did, so the professor didn't have to tell them. The Lion took his drop without complaint, and soon fell into the half-stupor of potion-induced truth telling.

The questions began with his name. He simply replied "BoB." When they tried to get a last name, they found he didn't have one. It was simply BoB, which is a rather cruel name for someone to give their child. They continue questioning him, and soon found that though he had helped to steal and beat on the young snake, he had been blackmailed into it. As he had been forced into it, he was merely given a semester's worth of detentions. He was then dismissed with the orders to wait outside. Then they turned to the Ravenclaw. He said his name was Gully, and he had wanted to torment a Firstie Slytherin, as they were always in the wrong territory. This one was expelled, for he had been the one to put the powder on Harry's eyes. The powder was a rare and dangerous one, the magical version of eye-bright. When it was mixed into a potion, it could be used to cure blindness. But the pure powder could cause it, and permanently if the dosage was wrong. The Ravenclaw was told that he had gotten off lucky, and if he had caused the blindness of another student he could have face five years at Azkaban.

The Hufflepuff had been truly guilty. His name, he said, was Tierant. He had stated that he would have bullied Harry no matter what House he had landed in. After all, the little brat had some nerve surviving when his father had been tortured and killed by the Death Eaters. As it was obvious that his final intent had been to murder the boy, they called the Aurors. They took him away, their eyes hard. Albus looked very sad, for though they boy was seventeen and thus would be tried as an adult, at heart he was still a child. Severus didn't view it that way.

"The brat would have ended up killing someone eventually. Minerva, escort BoB back to his house. I must find my lost snakling. Hopefully he has found his way back to the main part of the castle." With that he walked away, his cloak billowing outwards. The Gryffindor who had been sent outside to wait, watched him go, wondering how he managed that with his cloak. Indeed, no one had ever been able to figure it out in the ten years that Snape had been Potion Master and Head of Slytherin for Hogwarts.

***

Harry slipped down the long back of the Serpent as she stopped. He thanked her, and headed up the tunnel she had brought him to. He heard her hiss behind him "_**Good bye young sssspeaker, come and talk again ssssome time won't you?**_" He agreed, then soon got out of sight. Opening his eyes, he walked up the narrow passage. The end, as promised, came out just on the floor and corridor where the Hospital Wing was located. When he looked back, the tunnel was gone, to be opened at a later date by a Parseltongue.

Sighing, he put his hand on the wall, heading towards the Hospital Wing. He was exhausted, physically, mentally and magically. He hoped that Madame Pomfrey didn't yell at him, for he didn't think he would be able to take it. He had completely forgotten that he had missed a detention with Professor Snape, and would likely be in trouble with his Head of House. Just then he merely wanted to lay down and take a rest. It had been a night's good work.

(End Author's note: Ah, we are finally done with that little episode. Oh, and the Latin he spoke translates into: '**O, Queen of Serpents, I beseech you. I, by right of my Sorting, request a bonding with you.**' for the Bonding Spell and '**With the power given me by our bonding, I free you from all compulsory ****obedience.**** From now on, you follow the orders you wish to follow.**' for the Freedom Spell. I thank my English-Latin online translator, which I can't remember the name of, for still being up. So how did you like this chapter? Can anyone think of what BoB might stand for? Please R&R and tell me.)


	14. Caring for a Child

(Author's note: Chapter 14 already? Things should start to speed up now. So without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_Sighing, he put his hand on the wall, heading towards the Hospital Wing. He was exhausted, physically, mentally and magically. He hoped that Madame Pomfrey didn't yell at him, for he didn't think he would be able to take it. He had __completely__ forgotten that he had missed a detention with Professor Snape, and would likely be in trouble with his Head of House. Just then he merely wanted to lay down and take a rest. It had been a night's good work_

Harry leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. It had only been a few feet since he left the tunnel, and yet it felt as if he had run a marathon. He was unaware that he had spent many hours in the lower reaches of the castle, and that had only exacerbated his exhaustion from using too much magic at once. All he knew was that he had to rest or he'd pass out. His vision, never good at the best of times, was blurred as if he had been drinking; which was not productive in getting him to a bed. He was beginning to be tempted in sitting down and sleeping right there, just to relieve the almost painful exhaustion that was lying on his shoulders and causing fluffiness of the brain.

It was like this that Severus found him. The Potions Master was still steamed from the early confrontation of the students who wished harm on one of his Snakes. He had also been worried for Harry, though he would never admit it. As was his wont, his anger and fear came out in a snappish voice "Where have you been, Potter? I've been looking everywhere for you." This, of course, scared Harry badly, who turned his green eyes upon his Professor. Severus was taken aback at the sheer terror that showed in the boy's right eye, while the left eye remained as dead as ever.

Had Harry not been exhausted, he might have fled in fear. As it was, it took all his self-control not to start shaking. Though Vernon didn't know it, he had given Harry an almost paranoid fear of men taller then the small boy who spoke in a loud voice. Which could be pretty much every male in the entire world. While this fear could eventually save his life, it was also a hindrance to Harry. For, if one fled or froze because of fear, one could not do what one had to, to survive. The only time that Harry was able to overcome his fear is when he had something industrious to do, which kept his mind off of the fear he felt. Which didn't help him just then, as he was pretty much cornered.

Severus halted, and just watch the child. His well trained eye could spot the tenseness in the boy that spoke of suppressed fear. He once more wondered what the youngling had been through, to make him so frightened of people. Sighing mentally, he pushed the thought aside in favor of calming Harry down. He said softly "Easy, child. I meant no harm. I was merely concerned about your safety. I heard from your tormentors that you had run from them, and the castle can become quite confusing at night. It can also be dangerous for the unwary." When this didn't seem to really relax Potter, he tried another tack "Why are you in this corridor anyways? Were you trying to reach Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry nodded, feeling himself calm despite all knowledge that said not to trust people who spoke softly after yelling. His Uncle did that often, trying to catch him unawares. After the first five times, Harry had stopped trusting the tone. Professor Snape, however, emanated trust-worthiness. It was just something about him, that seemed truly sincere. He hadn't encountered that in a grown man, besides Hagrid, as far as he knew. He suspected that he may have, when he was little, but that was beyond his recall ability. Which was fairly sharp for a young person, surprisingly. If one was to view it, they would state that he was as opposite from Peter Pan as could be. Those that did, however, had only met a handful of children. And Harry, felt both that he was alone in this world in his suffering, and that perhaps the way he'd been treated was the norm. If it had been at all possible to collect every child who felt that way, they would fill many gymnasiums.

Severus, sensing that the child was starting to calm down, approached. When Harry didn't flinch away, he drew his wand. He stated that he was going to cast a diagnosis charm, and proceeded in doing so. What he found was startling, and a bit worrisome. He pondered for a bit just what he should do now. The boy's magic was badly drained to the point where, if Potter didn't get some rest soon, he could easily slip into a coma to regenerate it. The worst case scenario would be if Harry died from his core being in the state it was. Now, the main thing was to get him to the Hospital Wing. But how to do that? He was obviously too tired to do it by foot, and yet Severus didn't wish to scare the child by carrying him personally. A stretcher would be the best choice, but it was very impersonal, and that just wasn't the Head of Slytherin's way. Not to his Snaklings anyways. He always tried to seem approachable to them, and being personal towards them as Firsties set that precedent for them in following years.

Harry solved the problem of how to move him by starting to fall as his awareness began to collapse. Severus was barely able to catch him before he hit the ground. Swinging the small pre-teen up into his arms, he walked to the Hospital Wing. The child gave only a token protest, and it was so sleepy as to barely be heard. Once Severus got inside the Hospital Wing, he placed the boy in a bed, and went to find Poppy. Harry was so tired that there was no chance he could even attempt to escape. Not that he wanted to, apparently, as the child had already started to settle down. By the time he got the Healer back to him, they had to shake him awake. As soon as he was, Poppy gave him a glass of warm milk mixed with a Magic Replenisher potion.

After drinking the milk, Harry drifted in and out of consciousness as Madame Pomfrey questioned Snape. He didn't hear the whole conversation, and only stirred briefly as he felt a hand carding through his messy black hair. He soon fell asleep, however, totally calmed by the hand and the warmth in his belly. He never knew that it had been Snape who had been carding the hair. Nor would he know that the Professor stayed by his bed until midnight, when Pomfrey kicked him out of the Hospital Wing to get some sleep himself. Harry would only remember that someone had touched him with gentle hands. And, though none knew at the time, that first touch was the beginning of Harry's healing.

***

Severus groaned, and sipped at the drink he had poured himself. Despite his need for a stiff drink, he had chosen one with a similar alcohol content as butterbeer. He never drank the hard stuff during term if he could help it, for it would be a bad influence on his Snakes if he was to turn up in class with a hangover. Or worse, drunk. He sighed, and stared at the flames of his fireplace, contemplating all he had seen just in the past few hours. It was as his mind turned to Harry that the fire turned green, and a familiar voice came through the Floo "Severus, can you turn off the wards so I can come through?"

Getting up, he turned off the wards that prevented any but Albus from flooing directly into his study without a password. Once the wards were down, he stepped back, and watched as a figure came through. He was not surprised to see the body to the voice was his old school friend. He greeted him like a brother, saying "It's good to see you, Luc." Lucius Malfoy smiles, and replied in kind. He stated "How have things been going for your new Slytherins, Sev? I hear you have Potter in your House." Pointing to a seat, Severus poured the blond a drink. He then began to tell his old friend all that had happened in the past two or so weeks. When he reached the end, Lucius was stunned.

"Abused? Are you sure of that, Sev?" asked Lucius. Severus nodded, saying "There is no doubt about it. All the evidence points to abuse, from the striped back to the missing eye. As well as the fact that my Slytherins have been reporting in that he seems shy of the staff. Draco even said that he'd been nervous around Filch until told that none of the staff can hurt him." The other man grew contemplative, his eyes glittering with an un-named emotion. Though Lucius appeared almost as cold as Snape to strangers, he had never been one to condone abuse. Especially after he'd seen what Sev had gone through at the hands of his own father. The one mistake he had made was to join the Dark Lord in an effort to gain more power, which he'd wanted to use in the protection of children. Instead he'd been ordered to kill those he wished to protect, and was punished the same as any if he refused.

Severus remembered the night he had been discovered by Lucius as a spy. He'd been serving Albus as spy for nearly a year, and had started to grow careless around his old friend. On that night's mission Lucius had caught him saving one of the ones they had been sent to kill. But instead of turning him in, which could easily have gained him prestige with the Dark Lord, he had kept the secret in spite of the danger of doing so. Severus would always be grateful to his old friend about that, and had done all he could to get Lucius in a better position then as a Death Eater. He hadn't managed it while Tom had still been around, but after his defeat he'd gotten Albus to accept that the blond would serve the Light in the next war. In turn, Severus had gained a permanent confidante, and had been named godfather to Draco though he'd never met the child before the Malfoy scion came to Hogwarts.

Lucius began to speak, having apparently come out of his thinking "What are you going to do, Sev? It's apparent that the boy can't return to his relatives next summer, and yet what can be done about the blood wards?" Severus sighed, and stated "We're looking for an answer. Can you help us on that point, Luc? And, of course, be discreet about it." Lucius nodded, saying "Of course. I will do all I can, Sev. At least we have till the end of the school year to truly worry about it." Severus smiled, a rare and wonderful thing to see when it was true, and offered to fill up Lucius' glass. The other declined, and headed home as it was late. After his friend had left, the Potion Master got ready for bed. His heart was just a little bit lighter, knowing there was one such as Lucius on the case. It was a great comfort, as the blond had access to more books on the subject of wards then any except, perhaps, Albus. It was to that good thought that Severus fell asleep, and for once his dreams were not troubled.

(End Author's note: What do you think? How did you like the interaction between Sev and Harry? And how do you like Malfoy's character in this? Please R&R and tell me. Also, my P&S only story, Lunar Madness, will be updating next. For those who haven't read it yet, go check it out. It's shaping up well, I think. Also, on the subject of names: BoB stands for Beast of Burden. Gully is short for Gulliable. Tierant is a different spelling to the word Tyrant. Only one got the question of BoB right, and to he/she who did, congrats.)


	15. Reports, Trolls and Hiccups

(Author's note: Chapter 15 already. Hope everyone like. And without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_His heart was just a little bit lighter, knowing there was one such as Lucius on the case. It was a great comfort, as the blond had access to more books on the subject of wards then any except, perhaps, Albus. It was to that good thought that Severus fell asleep, and for once his dreams were not troubled._

**Sometime between the Basilisk event and Halloween**

Marcus knocked politely on Snape's office door, then proceeded to open it at the 'Enter!' he received. Closing the door, he went over to his usual seat when giving a report. After about five years of long experience, the prefect knew better then to sit down before being given permission. Even when the permission was given in an almost irritable voice, he knew that his Head of House would be far more irritated if he didn't show respect. Then, of course, there was the waiting. He was not the most patient sort of person, but he had learned never to rush these meetings, lest he have his head bitten off for showing his frustration.

At last Snape looked up from his work to look at Marcus. His black gaze was as piercing as always, and the teen had to suppress a shudder. He sword that the Professor could intimidate dragons if he chose. Which was, of course, absolutely ridiculous to the man's point of view, if he had ever learned his prefect's thoughts. Not delaying anymore, Snape said in his silky voice "Good evening, Mr. Flint. I believe you came to report on how the Firsties are settling in, yes?" Marcus nodded, feeling relieved that the man had, as usual, gotten right to the point. He then responded by saying "They are getting along as well as could be expected. Crabbe and Goyle are particularly settling in well." Indeed, those two seemed to do fine with everything that didn't involve school-work.

"And Potter? How is our Reserve Seeker settling in?" asked Snape. Marcus replied "He seems to have gotten over his initial nervousness of the staff. Except for Professor Quirrel, of course." Snape raised his eyebrows in feigned surprise, asking "What does he not trust about the stuttering Defense teacher?" The teen responded by saying "I overheard Harry talking to Draco about a week ago on the same subject. Draco had asked Harry why he still seemed tense during DADA lessons. Harry merely replied that the man 'smelt like thunder', and would say no more." This did seem to surprise the Professor, who widened his eyes slightly before covering it up again with his bored look.

Severus was surprised at the information, though he hid it well. He, too, had felt uneasy around the Defense teacher since Albus had hired the bumbling fool. But never had he heard that unease described as 'smelling like thunder'. He suspected that the boy meant he sensed an ominous feeling about Quirrel, maybe even unwittingly sensing evil. If indeed he was, he Severus would have to keep a better eye on that turbaned man. Quirrel was likely not as he seemed to act, and that could be very dangerous. For now, he wanted the rest of Marcus' report. Trying not to seem too interested in Potter, he asked "How is Quidditch practice going?"

That had been the right thing to ask, as Marcus was very proud of his team, despite not being Captain. He responded "Very well, sir! You made a good decision to have Harry do try-outs with the rest of the hopefuls. Though the boy is too young to be a regular on the team, he is a wonderful Reserve. I suspect him doing magic on the pitch however, for his reflexes seem much better then they are on the ground. If you approach Harry on his left side when he is off a broom, he starts badly. But when he is up in the air, he seems to know where everything is, even some things behind him. He catches the Snitch almost as often as our Seeker does. It will be great to have him on the team next year."

Severus suspected that the teen would have gone on and on, if he hadn't been stopped. He said in a gentle voice "I understand, and I would listen to more, but it's nearly curfew. I suggest you get back to your House before it is. Thank you, Mr. Flint, for keeping an eye on the Firsties for me." Flint nodded, and left after being dismissed. Severus continued his grading, thinking on what he had learned that night. He hoped all would go well that year, but he seriously doubted it. He had a sneaking suspicion that he might have to call upon the Mischief Makers for assistance, as loathe as he was to ask any Lion for help. But Quirrel would be far too hard to watch without help, and those two were very discreet in any assistance he asked of them. Not that they always had the chance to be, but they were one of the few Lions whom Severus trusted at all. He would first see how things went between now and the first Quidditch game before he did so, though, as he didn't wish to do anything rash. That simply wouldn't do.

***

**Halloween**

Harry stuffed his fist in his mouth, attempting to stifle the constant hiccups. Hagrid had finally invited him to tea the Saturday before, saying that he could bring along a friend if he wished. It had been so good to see the giant of a man, that he had forgotten his natural cautiousness about food. He had thus eaten one of Hagrid's rock cakes, somehow or other. Ever since then he had been hiccuping. It was very annoying, and nothing but nothing had been able to rid him of the ridiculous sound. It was only through sheer power of will that he was able to keep them from interfering with his spell work, which he was now able to perform thanks to Madame Pomfrey's potion that had healed his throat. Pity he couldn't really enjoying being able to speak without pain, without his words being punctuated with a hiccup.

Of course, this had originally annoyed the teachers too on Monday. But after failing constantly to rid him of the sometimes painful hiccups, they had resigned themselves to the fact that they would go away on their own. This of course, did not help Harry any, who had to deal with them. If he had only known that that night would provide something truly frightening, enough so that he would be free of the hiccups. And, of course, wish he had kept them instead of what did happen.

For that night was the Halloween feast, Which was a great joy to the students. Harry, however, had decided not to join Draco at the feast. He had discovered that his parents had died that night ten years ago, and he just felt that it wouldn't be proper to eat until he was sick that night. Maybe on another night, he would, but tonight he was just content to study in an empty classroom on the second floor. Of course, it had taken much convincing to get Draco off his back, who didn't want Harry off on his own. But he'd finally been convinced, and would cover for his friend if needed.

Because Harry was not at the feast, he did not hear about the troll that had gotten in the dungeons. All he was aware of was that there was a rush of students outside. Thinking that the feast might be over, he began collecting his things so he could return to the Slytherin common room. Harry would never know what made him hide behind the door, maybe a sixth sense about danger, but when he heard the stomping feet that was far louder then anything Vernon could produce, he was grateful.

Activating his magic sight, he gulped when he saw the giant size of the heat source. The thing was at least twelve feet tall, and stank to high heaven. Turning off the sight, he waited until the stomping faded before creeping out of the classroom. He was just about to head towards the stairs, when a very feminine shriek of terror sounded. Normally Harry might have just continued on his way (he was after all a Slytherin), except for the fact that he had felt the danger that had just barely past him. Feeling obligated in some way to help the girl who was no doubt cornered by the danger, he turned on his heel and ran to where the stink was coming from.

It turned out to be the girls bathroom, where a giant creature was walking further in. Harry crept inside, trying to peer around the creature at what was about to become it's prey if Harry didn't intervene. The girl made it easier for her to spot him, running into his sight briefly in her attempts to avoid the club the creature was swinging. It was Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all. Though he didn't exactly like the girl, he did sort of feel a kinship to her in her effort to get the best grades possible. She was also a Hogwarts student, and despite House rivalries he couldn't let her be killed. Thus he did one of the most exceedingly stupid things he had ever done. He got the creatures attention.

Of course, once he had it's attention, he didn't know what to do with it. It's club was now swinging at him, and it took Harry all his skill at dodging things that kept him from being hit. What happened next, Harry could only describe as very odd. It was as if the club had taken a life of it's own, and was beating the creature about the head. It didn't take much before the creature fell, and Harry and Hermione were looking at each other with awe. It was only when he stumbled from sheer exhaustion did they stop just looking at each other, and Harry realized he had performed accidental magic. For once, he was glad of it, for it had saved their life.

Hermione was by his side in an instant, though she too was stumbling a bit. Her legs were still shaking from the after effects of the fear that had been coursing through her. She held him up, and was just about to say something when an all too familiar voice sounded behind them "Why is it, that whenever there is trouble, I find you right in the thick of it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned slowly, gulping as he looked upon the very angry face of his Head of House. He exchanged a look with Hermione. They were both thinking the same thing: we are in trouble. But at least they were safe, and the worse a teacher could do to them would be to expel them. Even Hermione realized, now, that it was a much better prospect then being dead. Harry, however, suspected he would likely be dead anyways if he was expelled. His Uncle would not be too happy to see him on his door step several months to early. One of the few bright sides to this awful episode was that his hiccups were finally gone, though Harry could once again not enjoy the fact, ironically.

(End chapter: Well? What do you think? Please R&R and tell me. Lunar Madness updates next.)


	16. Lecture and Quidditch

(Author's note: I'm getting far in these stories. Hope you like. Without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_Harry turned slowly, gulping as he looked upon the very angry face of his Head of House. He exchanged a look with Hermione. They were both thinking the same thing: we are in trouble. But at least they were safe, and the worse a teacher could do to them would be to expel them. Even Hermione realized, now, that it was a much better prospect then being dead. Harry, however, suspected he would likely be dead anyways if he was expelled. His Uncle would not be too happy to see him on his door step several months too early. One of the few bright sides to this awful episode was that his hiccups were finally gone, though Harry could once again not enjoy the fact, ironically._

Harry and Hermione trooped after Snape down to his dungeon office. He had apparently sent a message about where the troll was, so it was safe to leave it in the bathroom for now. Harry, observant as always, noticed more that the Professor was limping. And had that been a bite he had seen in that first unguarded moment when Snape had come in. It had looked like a dog bite, but what dog could be big enough to leave a bite that big? He was pulled out of his ruminations however by the office door opening.

Severus was fuming, but he would never show it. The two students had tried to explain about the troll, but all he had gotten out of that garbled message, was that Harry had run into danger instead of away from it. He swore that his heart couldn't take more stress that night. First the dog, then the foolish students who had scared him more then he cared to admit. Who would have thought that one Slytherin could have so much Gryffindor reckless bravery? And yet, the boy was a true Slytherin, that much had been clear earlier that year. But not enough when someone's life was in danger apparently.

The two children sat down when ordered, and looked at each other and about apprehensively. They weren't sure what was going to happen, but Harry was sure it wasn't going to be good. He couldn't help but notice that Hermione was more nervous then he was. She most likely had never been in as much trouble as she was now. But both reflected that waiting for the punishment to fall didn't really compare to the sheer terror they felt facing the troll. Even for children who hated that part of punishments the terror would be far greater. After all, what is more terrifying then nearly getting eaten? Especially when one didn't know if they were going to be cooked, or even killed before being eaten.

Severus let them squirm for a bit, knowing that the punishment itself could never be as bad as waiting for the punishment. He remembered that from his own childhood. He then decided to let them relax a bit and began to speak "Never, in my eleven years of teaching, have I come across two more foolish students. I can see the stupidity of not telling anyone where one was going from one of the other Gryffindors. Not from the girl who really ought to have been in Ravenclaw." Here he leveled a glare at Hermione, causing her to squirm with discomfort. He then continued "Never the less, her stupidity does not excuse you, Mr. Potter, for acting like a Gryffindor."

Hermione, unable to keep silent in the face of such an insult, said "But sir, if he hadn't acted recklessly, it might have been too late." Harry grimaced slightly, too late to warn her to keep her mouth shut. He knew better then anyone that saying such things was only likely to make an adult even angrier. But why did Harry sense disappointment as well as anger radiating from Snape? Surely the man didn't care what happened to him, even if it was his duty to protect students? This puzzled Harry, which would explain why he jumped when Snape's fists crashed into his desk.

Severus barely kept himself from quivering with rage, and his voice was tight with anger "Even so, that does not excuse him from not trying to contact an adult. Running straight into danger was foolish, more suited to a Lion then a Snake. What if Mr. Potter's magic hadn't kicked in to save him? What would have happened then? You both likely would have been killed, that's what!" He sat back down, letting the message sink in for a few minutes while he tried to get himself under control. Honestly, the girl thought like a Gryffindor, despite her incredible intelligence. As if recklessness was a trait to be desired in anyone, even a Gryffindor. When he'd gotten his rage under control, he continued speaking "Even so, I cannot fault Mr. Potter's wish to keep a fellow student safe. For noble actions, he shall not be expelled. But I will subtract five points from both houses, and you will both serve detention for a week with me."

Harry couldn't help breathing a silent sigh of relief. Detentions he could deal with, even the essay he was assigned to make him think of the consequences of acting rashly. He was still alive, and would remain alive for a good while longer he hoped. The two students walked together after being dismissed, though Hermione expressed her surprise to Harry that Snape wasn't going to escort them. Harry explained about the bite, likely the reason that Snape wasn't up to making sure they both got to their common rooms safely. Hermione looked surprised when Harry described the bite as being distinctly canine. She said "That would suggest he was in the third floor corridor. But why would he be there?"

"Indeed why, but how do you know that he could've been?" Harry asked quietly, surprised. Hermione told the story of her midnight experience with Ron and Neville, and their encountering the Cerberus on the third floor. Harry whistled softly, saying "And the dog was guarding a trap door? Hmmm...." Harry thought for a few minutes, before saying "The troll was a distraction. Whoever let in the troll was going after whatever the dog is guarding." Harry sighed, noticing that it was getting late, far past curfew. They separated, promising to meet again to discuss the dog. Harry went to bed, exhausted and feeling bruised despite not having been physically hurt. His mind kept playing over the information he had learned about the Cerberus. Little did he know that they would have far more to worry about then a three-headed dog that was guarding something unknown.

Detention went fairly fast for Hermione and Harry. The essays were finished first, and had obviously past inspection, for they were set to work scrubbing cauldrons and preparing potion ingredients. While the two worked well together for Detention, they couldn't agree upon who was in the Cerberus' chamber. Hermione thought it had to be Snape, else how could he have been bitten. Harry suggested that he had been the one to intercept the intruder, and had been distracted long enough to be bitten. They went on like that whenever they were under the protection of a noisy class. They just couldn't seem to agree, but if anything their argument strengthened their burgeoning friendship.

Meanwhile, Quidditch season was upon them. The first match had been Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff, which they couldn't see because of attending detention. The second match, between Slytherin and Gryffindor, they could see. For Harry it would be the first Quidditch game he had seen. Then disaster struck in the form of their Seeker getting mysteriously ill. Immediately the Lions were under suspicion from the Snake team, but that suspicion was soon put to rest. The curse that had made the Seeker ill couldn't have been performed by any student, even a seventh year. This did not change the fact that Harry would have to play in the upcoming game. The closer the day grew, the more nervous Harry felt.

If Harry was nervous, however, Severus was down right afraid for the boy, though he'd never admit it. The entire staff suspected that the Seeker had been taken out just for the reason to make the reserve have to play. This proved problematical, as Harry would have a difficult time seeing the Quaffle much less the illusive Snitch. Also was the fact that Harry might be in danger from one of the staff themselves. After all, why would someone take the trouble of causing a situation like this if they weren't going to take advantage of it. The suspicions that abounded in the staff room caused strife, though no one could be quite sure who was guilty. This kept on until the day of the match. Then they put aside all grief in an attempt to watch the game.

Harry, naturally, was having difficulty getting down any breakfast that Saturday morning. He thought he managed to eat half a bowl of porridge, some bacon and eggs, and his potion washed down with pumpkin juice. All too soon, however, he was in the locker room getting ready to go out on the field. The captain gave them a brief pep talk, then they all walked out to meet Hooch and the Gryffindor team on the field. She said "I want a nice clean game all. Mount your brooms." They all did, and watched her intensely as she opened the ball case. The two Bludgers and Snitch went flying, and the Quaffle went straight up. As it started to fall, Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.

Harry concentrated on his magic, letting it flow through him and into his eyes. As he initiated his 'sight', the field came alive with blues and reds. The players naturally were all red, but the Bludgers and Snitch had red around them as well because of the friction with the air. It was like this that he started searching for a smaller ball of red, while avoiding the bigger reds as best he could. But as the score was announced to be 50-40 in Gryffindor favor, Harry's broom went out of control. The bucking and weaving would have been bad enough on a practice session, but with a game in full throw Harry was at risk from both players and Bludgers. All of this had his heart throbbing in his throat, and it was all he could do to hold on much less search for the Snitch.

Severus barely controlled himself from jumping to his feet as the boy's broom went out of control. He recognized the curse, however, and knew that Harry wouldn't be able to hold on indefinitely. Not without help; thus he started chanting the counter curse. Though this seemed to do little, he kept his eyes on the child, never stopping his chanting less the force that was trying to pull the boy off his broom succeeded. He was so absorbed he didn't notice the fire on his robes, and only lost concentration when someone shouted he was on fire. As he attempted to put the fire out, he knocked into the teacher behind him. When the fire was finally out, he didn't look to see who he had bumped into, instead he looked at Harry. The boy was back on his broom, and was after the Snitch.

Harry noticed immediately when the broom was behaving again, and he got on it as soon as it did. Instead of indulging in the shakes he would have liked to, he began searching for the Snitch again. The game was still on, after all. He was in luck, as it was very close to him. He charged after it, chasing it with all the speed and control he could get out of the broom. He didn't notice that he was getting too close to the ground. He only realized it when he tripped just after his fingers brushed the little golden ball. But instead of getting away, the Snitch was forced into his mouth and nearly down his throat. Choking for a few seconds, he finally managed to spit it out right into his hands. Grasping it, he held it up for all to see. The Slytherins cheered, and his team surrounded him to congratulate him for his first win.

Severus clapped along with the rest of the teachers, barely noticing the burning pain in his leg from the relief he felt. He also felt his suspicions flare when he noticed it was Quirrel who was behind him. He would have to keep an eye on the Defense teacher. But tonight he would concentrate on tending to his wounds. Of course it wouldn't be so simple, as he realized when he was cornered in the castle by Minerva. They started bickering quietly, her insisting that he needed help in treating his leg, him insisting that he was fine on his own. But when she convinced him to allow her to at least see it, he realized that the wounds were far worse then he had thought. For when she touched them gently, his head swam from the pain that shot through his leg up his body. It didn't take much more bullying from her to get him to agree to her help, though it galled him to need it. Honestly, he was a grown man and should be able to take care of himself. When he said such to Minerva, she merely smiled and led him to her office.

(End Author's note: Yeesh, this took longer then expected. I hope you enjoyed. I kept it as much to canon as I could while putting in how he was able to play. Did you like Minerva and Severus' little scene at the end? Please R&R and tell me how you liked the chapter. Next story to be updated will be Lunar Madness.)


	17. Danger comes in many forms

(Author's note: Normally I would say something important at the end of the chapter, but I feel this issue has to be addressed. I got a couple of Reviews from an Anonymous reviewer for this story that was more flames than a complaint. Now, I can see, and even sympathize, with people who wish me to fix something by asking in a nice polite way. But this Reviewer not only cursed me out, but used bad grammar on top of it. Now, I don't let such things hurt me, but it does annoy me to receive a flame from someone, and then find out that the person didn't even have the guts to sign it. I will give one warning to all: I don't appreciate cursing Flames. Critiques, while harsh, are listened to more. If you Flame me, and decide to remain unknown, note I will delete it. Also, for the Flamer who disliked my putting Author's notes in, Congratulations. You have had the exact opposite effect on me. Unless it's a united vote by all my Reviewers, I will not get rid of my AN's. And now, without further ado, on with the chapter.)

_Last time:_

_It didn't take much more bullying from her to get him to agree to her help, though it galled him to need it. Honestly, he was a grown man and should be able to take care of himself. When he said such to Minerva, she merely smiled and led him to her office._

After the first Quidditch matches, the weather turn bitterly cold. Especially deep in the dungeons. The First Year Slytherins discovered that, even next to the fire, it was still frigidly cold. That was why the teachers were unsurprised to see that all the Slytherin Firsties had signed up to go home for the holidays. All, that is, except Harry, who had nowhere to go besides Hogwarts. Draco had immediately offered to ask his parents to let Harry come home with him, but Harry had declined. Though he would be slightly lonely, and would miss the other boy, he would be okay alone. Besides, he didn't wish to intrude, though he didn't tell Draco this. It just wouldn't do to have Draco know that Harry was nervous about going to someone else's house. He had never done so before, and wasn't sure how to do so now.

As the end of semester tests were being taken, Harry found out that a few Hawks and Badgers, as well as the Weasley family from Gryffindor, were also staying at the castle. It seemed as if this year was particularly cold, though for some it seemed perfectly fine. Harry, however, often woke up half frozen, and bundled in as many clothes as he could before putting his school robes on. This still wasn't enough, and he often had to hide his hands while in the dungeon just so no one would notice they were almost blue. The only time Harry felt his hands were properly warm, in fact, was during Potions. The flame under the cauldron provided just enough heat to warm the cauldron slowly, which then emanated heat for Harry to absorb. This kept his hands from freezing, and allowed him to finish making whatever potion they had been assigned to do.

Help for this awkward circumstances eventually came, however, in a very strange form. Ron Weasley, who barely paid any attention to Harry except to discuss homework during the multi-house study groups, had noticed how cold Harry was. Instead of sneering, as Harry had expected him to do, Ron had given him a bunch of catalogs. He told Harry that many shops had mail-order, and some of the catalogs came from Hogsmeade, the wizard village down the hill from Hogwarts. This meant that anything he ordered from there, would arrive sooner then most. Other shops usually took about two weeks to reach Hogwarts, sometimes longer if ordered from shops very far away. That made sense, and Harry thanked Ron before pursuing the catalogs.

He found several shops that sold winter clothes, one of them indeed being in Hogsmeade. He ordered the clothing, including gloves and a scarf (he already had a winter cloak for outdoors), then proceeded to look at Christmas gifts. He wanted to get something for Hermione and Draco, and as he thought about it, something for Ron as well. After all, the boy had been kind enough to show Harry how to get winter clothing. The least he could do was to give a Christmas present in return. Something that the boy would really appreciate. Though it took awhile, he finally managed to find something for all of his friends. He sent the order out the day before the Winter Holidays began.

The next day he went to say goodbye to Draco and Hermione at the train station. He would miss them, but being alone gave him the perfect chance to explore the castle. He hadn't been able to with Draco constantly shadowing him. But now that the castle would be all but empty, he felt safe enough. He didn't suspect that anyone would wish to hurt him during the Yule season. It would be the utmost of cruel on the instigators part. However, that's what evil people are known for being, and someone was plotting another attempt on Harry's life at the same time that Harry was innocently exploring the upper reaches of the castle.

Quirinus shuddered slightly, thinking over plans only to have them discarded. His master was not happy that he had been stopped again and again each time he neared one of his two goals. While he was pacing, his boot fell on the tail of what appeared to be a rat. The squeak was enough to startle him, and he nearly had killed the creature before he was stopped by an inner voice. It said "_Wait. Do not kill needlesssssly. Watch_" His master was right, as the rat began to transform into a short, rat-faced man. An evil grin began to spread on Quirinus' face. This could be a potential ally, and tool.

Severus shivered deep in his dungeon office. He felt like someone had walked over his grave. Something was not right; and yet, the charm he had placed on Quirinus Halloween night said that the man was in his office and not hunting down the boy. What, then, could be causing this disturbance? He had sensed something off, something evil, for awhile now. The cold weather was part of it, as it just didn't feel right. Could that be what was causing the chill up his back? Mind plagued with questions, he attempted to get back to grading tests. Unable to concentrate, he decided to wander the halls instead. It was still early enough in the day, though, that the few students who had remained at Hogwarts were stunned to see the dungeon bat out of his dungeons. Severus barely suppressed a smirk at this attitude. His reputation hadn't been ruined yet.

Harry looked hard at the tapestry he had found just below the Astronomy Tower. It was a picture of a large snake, almost resembling a basilisk. But that couldn't be right, not up here. He could have expected a tapestry such as that in the dungeons, but up in the highest reaches of the castle? He decided to try opening it. He hissed a few different words, finally getting the door he had expected to open on 'Regina' in parseltongue. Going to the door, he looked down. It was a long staircase, disappearing into the depths of the castle. The smell emanating from the doorway reminded him of the Regina's chambers.

Though it was probably a very foolish thing to do, Harry stepped onto the staircase and closed the door behind him. This, of course, blocked out any light there might have been. Harry cast Lumos, a spell he had found in a charms book, and began walking down the stairs. If this was indeed a passageway to the bowels of the castle, he would be rather safe. Indeed, he wondered if the Regina would not be happy to see him. He hadn't had time to visit her lately. His thoughts were interrupted as he tripped on the beginning of a chute that he hadn't noticed. He fell face first into it, and began sliding the rest of the way down on his stomach. He covered his head with his arms, praying that he would make it to the bottom safely. This little adventure had turned more dangerous then he cared, and he resolved to be a bit more cautious from then on. If he survived this, that is.

(End author's note: There, finished. What do you think? Please R&R and tell me. I know it's shorter then usual, but I at least I did update. And remember, any anonymous flames will be deleted.)


	18. The Alicorn

(Author's notes: I'm just eating up the chapters these past few weeks, aren't I? Chapter 18 already. Hope you like. Without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_His thoughts were interrupted as he tripped on the beginning of a chute that he hadn't noticed. He fell face first into it, and began sliding the rest of the way down on his stomach. He covered his head with his arms, praying that he would make it to the bottom safely. This little adventure had turned more dangerous then he cared, and he resolved to be a bit more cautious from then on. If he survived this, that is._

Harry was very lucky, however, for the Regina's head and long tail appeared before him at the end of the chute. He managed to slide from the chute onto her head and down to her tail-tip, where he sat shuddering for many minutes. That had been startling, to say the least. When his hear stopped thundering in his head, he closed his eyes and turned to the Basilisk. He said softly in Parseltongue ~_**Thank you, my friend.**_~ She hissed softly in what could only be perceived as a 'your welcome.' Nudging him with her head, she told him to follow her to her main chambers.

When they reached the large hall, Harry asked how she knew to be there just then. She responded by saying ~_**I am connected to you as a familiar. Does your owl not come to you when you need her? It is the same with a Basilisk.**_~ Harry blinked, and nodded softly. He then noticed that it was much warmer down here then it was in the dungeons. When he pointed that out to her, she let off a series of hisses. Harry started, before realizing that she was laughing! It took a bit before she was composed enough to answer ~_**Hississ. Sso you noticed that? Yes, it is warmer down here then up in the castle. Sssalazar made sssure that there wasss a warming charm on my chamberssss before he left the ssschool. His successors improved it over time, until the very stones reacted to what my body **__**temperature**__** isss. It will never get too cold for me here.**_~

Harry smiled softly, and responded ~_**That'ss wonderful. By the way, I was thinking of what to call you. I can't keep thinking of you as 'the Basilisk' or 'the Regina'. Did Sssalazar give you a name? And if ssso, do you remember it?**_~ She answered that she did not remember the name she had been given upon hatching. So Harry bounced names off her, none of them being accepted by the Basilisk. They finally settled on the name Tiamat, or Tia for short. This proved to be quite humorous to Tia, who hissed her laughing hiss quite a bit. When Harry asked what was up, she responded by telling him that it was a bit presumptuous of her to take that name. He asked her why.

~_**Because, little mage, Tiamat wassss Queen of the Universe. For any living creature to take her name, especially a reptile, isss very impudent. It would be like you humansss naming a child after one of your Deities.**_~ Harry responded with an 'oh', and thought on that. However, he couldn't think of any name that suited her better. Tia seemed to agree, as she made no more of the matter. They talked well into the day, until she said ~_**Oh dear. We've been talking for ssso long, that I nearly lossst track of the time. It'sss time for you to return to the cassstle my friend. Get on.**_~ Harry climbed on her back, and she slithered to another entrance that Harry hadn't known about.

It only took a few minutes for them to reach it, and when they did Harry bid Tia good-bye. He then climbed the stairs to a hidden doorway above. When he got out, he found that he was near the Defense classroom. His stomach rumbled just then, and he decided to ignore his misgivings about Quirrel in favor of finding some dinner. He was too incautious, however, and his only warning was a squeak of a shoe behind him. Then pain exploded at the back of his head, and he fell to the floor unconscious. He awoke to voices talking, and being freezing cold. He ignored the cold, however, in an attempt to hear what the voices were saying. They soon became clear, and what they were saying made his blood run cold.

"Thank goodness you came in time, Master. May I go back to the castle now?" said a whiny voice that cause Harry's neck-hairs to prickle. The answering voice, however, raised them all the way. It was a cold voice, and dangerous enough to send fear into the hearts of many the brave wizard. What he said, however, was even more frightening, especially as it was Harry the voice was talking about.

"Yessss. Go. I wish to hunt alone." said the voice. Harry heard the crunch of snow, and then silence for a few minutes. All the while Harry was getting colder and colder. Finally the voice spoke, though he wished it wouldn't "Ah. My little guest isss awake. Now, I want a good hunt. So I'm going to give you five minutes head start. Run as fast as you want, or whichever direction you want. It makesss no difference to me, as I will catch you. I just want a bit of sport before I do." Harry got up, and looked at the voice. It was a cloaked and hooded figure, and reeked of darkness and thunder. He started when the figure shouted "GET GOING, FOOL!" Harry ran then, like never before.

He didn't know which way was the castle, but he realized that he was deep in the Forbidden Forest. He didn't stop to shudder though, and just kept running. He was sure he resembled a fawn fleeing from a wolf, but he didn't much care. Though he got fairly far, he was still able to tell when the evil creature started after him. Harry cursed mentally, knowing that there was no way he could reach safety before being overtaken and killed. He was so distracted, that he didn't notice he had passed a territory border. His feet only stopped when he tripped over a tree root, and fell to the forest floor. He tried to get back up, but found that his foot was stuck in the root he had tripped over.

No matter how much Harry struggled, he couldn't free himself. Eventually he heard the creature approaching slowly, not out of breath, though it was emitting a deranged and dangerous laugh. Like the prey he was, he stared fearfully at the predator. Suddenly he heard the sound of hoof-falls, and something leaped over his head. It landed in front of the dark creature, and reared, for-hooves flashing dangerously close to it's head. The evil thing fled, and not just from the hooves. Harry soon realized that the creature that had saved him was **glowing**! A brilliant pure white light, and Harry would have though it an angel if it didn't have a definite equine hint to it's body.

As the white light faded, and his savior turned towards him, Harry looked at it in awe. _**It was a winged unicorn**_! Only, it's hide wasn't the pure white that unicorns were described as being, but a mixture of natural horse colors. If a horse could be a calico, it would resemble this creature. There were patches of brown, white and black all over it's body. It's wings, however, were the most glorious ebony imaginable. And the hooves appeared to be made of silver, though Harry could barely see them for the feathers that covered them. Though it was stocky, it was rather short, and resembled a Muggle Shire horse. But far more graceful, and fine boned then the mighty work-horses of the Muggle world.

The creature approached him slowly, surprising Harry to no end. It lowered it's horn to touch Harry gently on the forehead. He then heard in his mind ~_Do not be afraid, little mage. I will not hurt you. I am called Kyphus. What is your name?_~ Completely stunned not just with the mental abilities of this creature, but that it..he was so friendly. How he knew that the equine was most definitely a stallion he couldn't fathom, but he knew. He told the creature his name, then asked what kind of creature it was. The creature laughed softly in his head, and said ~_Ah the curiosity of the young. I am an alicorn, dear child. Now, it's getting very late, so I suggest you follow me. I will get you back to your castle safely._~

Harry nodded, and followed the alicorn when he got up. This broke the horn connection, but it seemed that Kyphus had no need of it once he had connected mentally with him. He asked "What, exactly, is an alicorn?" Kyphus responded by saying it was indeed a winged unicorn. When probed further, he told of how one of Pegasus' descendants realized that there were far more unicorns then the pegasi. So he made a pact with a female unicorn, and other such matings followed. After several generations, the alicorn bred true. This, naturally, happened _after_ Merlin's day. Thus very few wizards realized that there were creatures out there that were a mix of the most wondrous equines alive.

This posed questions of Kyphus' age, etc. The alicorn good naturedly answered all the questions he could. It turned out he was about one-hundred years old, which was just reaching maturity in alicorns. Which was quite a staggering fact, and suggested that alicorns had a very hard time retaining any good numbers. When Harry pointed that out to Kyphus, the alicorn replied by saying that on occasion an alicorn might dally with one of their cousins, the unicorn or the pegasus. Harry then asked why Kyphus traveled with him. He had always heard that unicorns didn't trust human males. This caused the alicorn to laugh softly, before responding that it was only true of non-innocent males. The way he said non-innocent made Harry blush, and think _Yuck_ to himself. He was still too young to be interested in females, and couldn't imagine wanting to lose his innocence to one.

That hadn't answered his question, however, and when he pointed this out, Kyphus said ~_We alicorn's are a bit different from our unicorn cousins. We trust a bit more easily, but are more able to defend ourselves when alone. Indeed, most alicorns prefer to be solitary, as too many wings in one space causes a flight hazard. The only thing we cannot stand being near is an evil creature. But instead of running, like a unicorn would, we fight it away. Not that unicorns are cowardly, but they do prefer non-__aggression__ to battle. It's just their way. We alicorns have too much pegasus in us, they say. I disagree, but that is just my opinion._~ By the time Kyphus had finished telling Harry this, they had reached the end of the trail, and were approaching the Forest's border. Kyphus bid him farewell when the trees thinned enough for Harry to spot the castle.

Harry watched the alicorn leave, before turning to make the trek up to the castle. His head was starting to become fuzzy. How had he not realized just how cold he was? He pondered, and finally came up with the answer. He had been too distracted by the alicorn to notice the frigidness of the air. And he was only in his school clothes, without his winter cloak. He nearly stopped once or twice, as the cold was making him sleepy. It would have been so easy to lay down and not get up again. But he knew better then to do that. It had nearly been his death a few years back. If Mrs. Figg hadn't found him sleeping in the snow, he would have frozen solid. He smiled slightly at the memory. That had been one of his better Christmases, as he hadn't had to spend it locked up in his cupboard. Naturally he hadn't mention this to Mrs. Figg. His thoughts were interrupted as he reached the main doors. He fumbled for the door knob for a bit, before finally managing it. Entering the Entrance Hall, he closed the door behind him, then stood there shivering in a corner for several minutes. So cold was he, that he didn't hear the rush of footsteps until too late.

**Some hours previous**

Severus cursed as he felt the spells he had place on Quirinus go off. The man had left his office, and Harry was nowhere to be found. He rushed towards the Defense office, but by the time he reached it the man was gone. There followed several fruitless hours of searching. Then, an hour before midnight, Quirinus reappeared in the castle, innocently sipping tea in the staff room. Harry was still nowhere to be found. This caused Severus' heart to beat faster, and he began to search more frantically, before deciding to go outside. He had just started down the last staircase before the Entrance Hall, when he heard the door open and close. He didn't hear any footsteps, but when he padded swiftly down the stairs he saw the boy shivering violently in a corner. The child's lips were blue, and he appeared half frozen.

Severus approached him faster then he meant, and soon realized it as Harry started, and stared at him with wide frightened eyes. Severus stopped, and waited until the child had calmed down. He, meanwhile, cursed mentally. What had those Muggle's done to the boy? He was determined to find out, and distribute justice if need be. Best to do it at some later date, however, as it was too important to make sure the child was safe and warm. After all, it wouldn't do for the boy to die of hypothermia or frostbite when he could do something to prevent it.

(End Author's note: Well, that's the end of chapter 18. I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Also, Tiamat's Hississ is laughing, not a misspelling.)


	19. Hypothermia Cure

(Author's note: Jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to take so long. But without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_Severus approached him faster then he meant, and soon realized it as Harry started, and stared at him with wide frightened eyes. Severus stopped, and waited until the child had calmed down. He, meanwhile, cursed mentally. What had those Muggle's done to the boy? He was determined to find out, and distribute justice if need be. Best to do it at some later date, however, as it was too important to make sure the child was safe and warm. After all, it wouldn't do for the boy to die of hypothermia or frostbite when he could do something to prevent it._

Reaching into one of his many pockets, Sev pulled out a special made sedative. He had learned early in his career as a Potions Master, that Calming droughts rarely worked on hypothermic patients because they lowered the body's core temperature even more to try and keep the patient calm. As he seemed to have at least one hypothermia case a year since he'd been teaching, he had developed a special sedative that would keep the patient calm without risking their already tentative health. It seemed to work, and it allowed him to help patients, especially abused ones, without them getting upset and having their heart speed up too fast. The heart's rhythm was already irregular in hypothermic patience, it didn't need the extra stress fear would put on it.

Approaching the boy much more slowly, he knelt down so that he could be on the child's level. He said softly "Harry, I have a potion here for you. Will you take it for me?" Though normally he wasn't in the habit of asking students anything concerning potions, he knew from experience that it worked better with those whose life depended on getting into a warm environment in a few short minutes. He watched Harry quietly, waiting for the child to make a decision, while silently wondering when Potter had become Harry in his eyes. He couldn't deny that it had happened though, and he had come to care for Harry. Why, he had know idea, but he would do whatever he could to help this innocent survive; he would do so for as long as he still drew breath.

Harry gazed surprised at the professor, feeling himself calm slightly knowing that it hadn't been an attack that he'd heard. He looked at the innocuous looking potion. He thought on it, and finally asked in a very quiet voice "Will it help with the cold feeling?" He was still shivering terribly, and even he could sense through the growing haze that his body temperature was getting worse. While this was the worse he had been since that long ago day when he was smaller, he knew the pains of trying to rid one's self from a bad case of exposure such as he'd just had.

Severus both nodded and assured the boy that it would help, though only a little. The thing that truly helped was the cocoa, blanket and warming fire that was the following treatment for those who had stayed out too long in the snow. Or just in extremely cold weather that the patients hadn't been ready to deal with. Winter often came fast an unexpected to Hogwarts, and many of the first years weren't prepared for it, often coming to school without warm sweaters and the like. Though this was the coldest winter, it wasn't the first that the Potions Master had had to help a child recover. Particularly his young snakes, as they were often the cases that were neglected or abused; usually less so than Harry obviously had been, but enough that it kept the man on his toes.

After he had assured the child that the potion was safe to drink, he handed it over, while staying close enough that he could help the nasty liquid be ingested if needed. Most potions were bitter or otherwise disgusting, as the base elements couldn't easily be flavored without ruining the effects. Some, like Dreamless Sleep or the Nutrient potion, were rather flavorless, if sometimes thick, and less unpleasant to swallow. This sedative had a rather distinct flavor, but not over-all bad; it was more the fact that it was like a shot of warming liquid that caused children to sputter or spit it back up.

Surprisingly, Harry was able to swallow the liquid, though it was obvious that the boy did not appreciate the feeling in his throat. He did, however, like that it warmed him up a bit, as well as stilling the need to chatter and shiver. It wasn't the same as becoming so cold that you no longer could, but rather the opposite. He was still in danger, but he was more able to receive help then he had been. His instinctive need to flee had been somewhat suppressed, though he would wonder why it had been so easy for him to accept the drought when he normally trusted nothing that he didn't immediately recognize. He would later figure that it was because the Professor somehow exuded trust, loathe though the ever cautious Harry was to admit it. The man had never harmed him physically, and had cut short the torment he had tried to make the first class. That and the fact that the Professor had always tried to help him when he needed it, made a very good combination to help ease his trust issues.

Severus had, while Harry was contemplating all this, had picked the child up and summoned a blanket to wrap him in. He then strode quickly, not for the Infirmary, but for his own quarters. Whatever had happened to the child that had led him outside, Severus did not wish to risk a repeat by putting the small preteen in a place that wasn't easily guarded. That was why, a few minutes later, the two found themselves safely ensconced within the homey quarters of the Potion Master. Severus had a cup of tea while the boy had been given a mug of cocoa and a few biscuits.

A well known cure for hypothermia is a warm fire, a blanket, and a very sweet hot drink without caffeine. That is why, after a half hour or more, Harry was able to look around. Had he been in any other House but Slytherin, he might have been surprised at his Head's choice in decor. As it was, it only made sense for the strict yet oddly sensitive man to live in a satisfactory large suite of rooms, done in gentle midnight blues and forest greens. Admittedly there was silver around, but there were also some reds, golds, yellows and blacks. Unlike some Heads of House (namely McGonagall), Professor Snape did not feel the need to only have his house colors. He was quite comfortable in all the colors, it appeared to Harry. And for such an eccentric man as the Professor, it was only natural.

Time passed swiftly for the two males, and it wasn't long before Severus had the boy tucked in on his couch, teeth brushed and temperature much improved. Though he wouldn't admit it, he smiled slightly at the child, and brushed some bangs out of Harry's face very gently. He thought to himself _So help me, but I'm coming to care for Potter, despite myself. The Christmas Holidays are going to be interesting indeed if this is just the beginning._

(End A.N.: Short I know, but I wrote this from 1:35-2:00 am! Allow me some slack for that :P. Don't kill me please, for the late post, just R&R? Thanks for reading.)


	20. Christmas Planning

(Author's note: Late, yes I know. Without further ado, on we go!)

_Last time:_

_He thought to himself __**So help me, but I'm coming to care for Potter, despite myself. The Christmas Holidays are going to be interesting indeed if this is just the beginning.**_

It took Harry a couple of days before he could readily be on his own without risk of a relapse. By the time he was allowed back into the dorms, his homework was almost finished, and Christmas was almost upon them. He worried about how well his gifts were going to be received, the few he sent out. He also wondered what he could get the Professor, as there was no doubt in his mind that he had to find something to give the normally stern man.

It was these thoughts that were playing through his head when he found an all too familiar portrait; or, rather, a portrait with two familiar figures. It was a painting of Salazar riding atop Tia, and looking very much at peace with the world. How Slytherin had gotten anyone to paint the two of them without panicking, or being killed by the basilisk's gaze was beyond Harry. All that mattered was this was almost definitely another entrance to the Chamber, and one that was within the safe area of the dorms.

Harry once again began to search through passwords, surprised when it opened to a hissed _open says me_. Honestly, couldn't Slytherin have found a more unique password to the entrance within the House itself? Shrugging his shoulders, he warily entered the passageway. He noticed that there were only a few stairs, thanks to the fact that the dungeons were only a little ways above the Chamber itself. There were no nasty surprises for him as he travelled to Tia's home.

Once he finally entered the Chamber, he called to the Queen Snake "_Tia, are you at home?_" He waited until he heard the familiar hiss, and then headed towards her. His eyes were shielded with the spell for now, as Tia had once told him only Slytherin could approach her without being killed, and only because he had been there when she hatched. Even with the danger, though, he felt safer with her than he ever had with the Dursley's. At least she wouldn't lash out at him with or without warning.

Tia was waiting for him in her special room, the one she had stayed in for years while sleeping. It was designed to keep her comfortable no matter how big she got or how the temperature was outside. Even so, it was obvious to Harry that she was rather groggy at the moment. It appeared that she still hibernated, despite the heated stones. Shaking his head mentally, he approached the large snake, hissing a greeting to her.

~_What brings you here today, little wizard; especially after that fiasco of last time? ~ _Tia sounded somewhat ashamed when speaking of what had happened a couple days ago. Harry realized it was because she had been unable to save him, despite the fact that the cold had nearly been enough to kill him, a warm blooded mammal. He shuddered mentally to contemplate what it would have done to a reptile.

~_I found a secret passage within the safety of the dorms, Tia. One I can easily climb back up. Also, what happened a couple of days ago was not your fault! ~_ Harry stood there with his hands on his hips after he said that, facing her as if glaring. He heard something, and suspected that it very well might be a chuckle. He smirked to himself as he realized what a sight he must look: an undersized eleven year old telling off an ancient Basilisk.

Shaking his head slightly, he continued ~_Anyways, that's beside the point. I actually came down here to ask some advice. ~_ Tia curled about him gently so that he could use one of her coils to lean on while he talked. He explained to her how Christmas was only a day or two away, and he had no idea what to get the man who had saved his life a number of times. He also wanted to know if she desired anything that Christmas.

Tia contemplated both his questions than hissed ~_For me, it doesn't really matter, though I do get lonely sometimes when I wake up from my sleep. For your professor...go over into the corner, and bring back what you find there.~ _Harry followed her instructions, finding that he soon had a handful of basilisk scales of all different sizes. He tilted his head questioningly at her, so she replied ~_Basilisk parts are rare, and highly valued by Potion Masters. Our venom can help create antidotes too many poisons that a bezoar cannot cure. Our scales have any number of uses. Because I do not think it wise that any but you know of me for the moment, I give you the shed scales which are easier to procure than the venom is.~ _

Harry barely kept himself from squealing with delight, but he did give Tia a hug. He then concentrated, and suddenly two clouded mirrors appeared. One was Tia's size, the other he slipped into his pocket. He told Tia that they were communication mirrors, but that there was no visual aspect to it. She thanked him heartily, and then sent him back to the dorms, not wanting him to get into trouble of any kind.

Bidding his familiar goodbye and Happy Holidays, Harry headed back for the staircase that led up to the dorms. Once there he began to wrap the precious scales with utmost care. He would give it to one of the school owls to deliver, as he really wanted to see Professor Snape's face when he received a Christmas gift worth so much.

Severus sighed, and sipped at his coffee while contemplating the wall in front of him. His quarters were rather sparse in comparison to the other professor's, but it was still comfortable to live in. He had a large, black leather armchair by the fire, which was the one he was sitting in. Then there was one sofa, of cotton material, a couple of armchairs for guests he like, and some hard backed chairs for uninvited and unwelcomed visitors. However, he was currently contemplating the dark blue wall in front of him, thinking of Christmases past, of decorations, and of one small, green-eyed boy who had won his heart.

As if on cue to his thoughts, his fireplace flared green, and Lucius was asking to come through. Intrigued by the excitement in the other man's voice, Severus allowed his old friend passage. When the normally stern, icy man came through, it was with the joy of a child who had received just what they wanted for Christmas. Blinking, Severus asked "And what has you so pleased, Luc?"

Lucius barely kept himself from bouncing as he replied "I found the answer to that quandary you presented to me a few months back!" With that, he pulled out a roll of paper and handed it to Severus. It appeared to be a spell, and an obscure law concerning guardianship. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for an explanation.

The other man seemed to understand, so he clarified "That, my friend, is a spell and the laws concerning a blood ward transference. All that is required is a blood adoption, Severus, though it would be strongest if it was performed on New Year's." Lucius' silver eyes were glowing with excitement, something Severus hadn't seen since they had both been school children.

Sighing, Severus said "Not to put a damper on your joy, Luc, but who would blood adopt the boy? Particularly on New Year's, without even knowing Harry?" Lucius didn't even start when Severus used the boy's first name, instead turning a full Cheshire grin on his friend. Severus, seeing this, started to protest heartily, only to be stopped by one sentence from Lucius.

"He is the son of your heart, Severus."

(End Author's Note: Hopefully it was worth the wait? Please R&R. Also, to those of you who are taking Latin, or have taken Latin, congratulations on being in a school that offers it, but please be patient for those of us who only had access to Spanish, French and Russian.)


	21. Christmas Surprises

(Author's Note: I wanted to get this one out before the holidays were over. Without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_"He is the son of your heart, Severus."_

Christmas dawned sunny that year, a welcome change to the bitter cold and blizzards that most of the Winter had been. Yet it was rather lonesome for Harry, being the only firstie among the students who had stayed at Hogwarts. He was surprised that he got gifts, though, as it was the first time he ever had.

From Draco, he recieved a flitting dragon toy no bigger than his hand; oddly, he found it great to practice his reflexes, for it moved surprisingly like a snitch. Hermione had gotten him a book on advanced magic with the note to take special care with some of the spells. Surprisingly, he recieved some mince pies and a warm sweater from a Mrs. Weasley; Harry guessed that was Ron Weasley's mother.

The most unusual gift he got that Christmas, though, was a silky material that had no true shape. Harry didn't truly see it, in fact, but rather the magic surrounding it. He soon found out that it was an invisibility cloak, had once belonged to his father, and the one who gave it to him didn't sign it. Shrugging, he packed it away, along with the book from Hermione and the mince pies.

Harry then got dressed, pulling on the sweater over his clothes. Because it was Christmas, Dumbledore allowed the students to be out of uniform. It was somewhat cold, but thanks to Ron, he had warm clothes as well as the sweater. Leaving the dungeons, he headed for breakfast with the toy dragon on his shoulder. This had been a rather interesting morning.

Severus grimaced to himself, and twitched nervously. He hated Christmas, with all the cheerfullness and decorations. But this Christmas was different; he had someone to give a gift to, a life-changing gift. The only problem was, he wasn't sure if the child would accept the gift, or would rather be with someone else. He knew without a doubt that the boy would not want to return to his relatives; indeed, that wasn't even an option.

Thus, it was with the butterfly feeling in his stomach that he headed up to breakfast. Why Dumbledore insisted on everyone being at breakfast was beyond Severus, particularly when the school only had a few students in it.

Even sunny, the day was too cold for anyone to want to play outside. That might be why, when he stepped into the Dining Hall, he saw piles of false snow and patches of false ice in addition to the normal Christmas decorations. Grimacing, he walked to his place at the table, noting that there were only two tables that day. There may be fewer than two full houses that Holiday, but there was still enough people to warrant more than the Head Table.

Taking his seat, he helped himself to a modest breakfast fruit cup and coffee. He looked over the students, and noticed both that they all were somewhat uncomftorable, and that Harry had taken pretty much the same breakfast as Severus himself had, though with orange juice instead of coffee. Eating slowly, he enjoyed his meal, glad that Quirinus had decided to stay in his quarters that day. He had made sure that Quirrel would walk warily in the halls for most of the holidays, and he'd done it discreetly.

Severus didn't bother looking up when he heard the mail come in, what few owls there were. Therefore he had to hide his startlement when a school barn owl landed in front of his plate, and held out its talon. Severus took the package, and offered the creature a piece of fruit. Snapping it up willingly, the owl flew off with a flap of silent wings.

"Looks like you got a Christmas present, Severus. Wonder what it could be. Is there any signature on it?" said Minerva quietly next to him. She was the only one brave, or foolish, enough to sit next to the snarky Potions Master during the holidays. Ironically, Severus always found himself having to keep a grin off his face, as she usually said many things at once. She wasn't scatter brained, but she could be as hyper as her Animagus form sometimes, despite her age.

Shrugging, he put the package through the usually testing spells, and found that the present bore little magic at all, not even the tell-tale signature of the wrapping spell. Blinking, he slowly and with great care began to open the present. He put the plain brown paper to the side, and lifted the top off the box. There was no note to greet him; instead, the most amazing sight he had seen in many a year. He murmured "Minerva, someone must like me a great deal, to get me these in this quantity."

The Head of Gryffindor looked in the box, and was stunned. She was no Potions Mistress, but even she knew how rare and expensive basilisk scales were. The amount in the box was enough for Severus to make and invent enough potions that he could retire and disapeer into some countryside manor and live happily, should he choose. She was not surprised, then, when he closed the box back up, put a shield spell on it, and pocketed it. She was surprised to see the lingering look of wonder on his face.

Harry smiled to himself as he saw the look of wonder on his Professor's face. Finishing his fruit cup, he slipped away to return to the common room, not caring to play with the others. He had gotten hurt and picked on too often in snow to want to at Hogwarts. He was content when he curled up by the fire, one of his favorite books in his hands.

Though he was deep in it, he always was aware of his surroundings. Thus, he was not the least surprised when Professor Snape entered the common room and sat down across from him. Putting a bookmark at the place he was currently at, he put the book aside to politely look up at the Potions Master.

Severus suppressed a flinch as the familiar emerald looked at him with curiosity. He was always surprised when he saw both eyes look at him, as it was impossible to tell the difference between the two. Shaking his head mentally, he gathered his courage together, knowing that he had to speak soon or look the fool.

"Good morning, Harry." Severus began, having long since dropped the more formal Potter while in private. It helped him to seperate Harry from his forsaken father. The boy nodded in response, a slight smile on his face. It seemed that the child had had a very good morning indeed. Severus continued speaking "For the past several months, a friend of mine has been puzzling out how to get you away from those so called relatives of yours."

Harry grimaced at the mention of the Dursley's before returning to his quieter, more peaceful face. Severus nodded in response to the sentiment. He had yet to meet them, but he was sure he would hate them just as much. His voice, therefore, was unable to hide a pleased note as he said "He finally came to me a couple of days ago with a way that would work easily, but would be best if implemented by New Years."

Harry listened as Professor Snape explained the plan. He was surprised at such a short amount of time; who would bother to adopt him within six days? Especially as he didn't know anyone who was looking to blood adopt. Blinking he asked quietly when the Professor stopped to catch a breath "What is blood adoption?"

The Potions Master explained that blood adoption was where an adult adopted a child, not only in name, but in blood as well. It was like the child had three parents. Snape also explained that blood adoption had been invented during one of the plagues when heirs were dying off one by one. The old families wanted their names and bloodline preserved, so they adopted children who had lost their families as well.

Harry nodded in understanding, wondering though what that had to do with him. No one would want him as heir; hell, he figured not even the Potters wanted such a weak wizard as heir. Therefore, what Professor Snape said next thoroughly stunned him.

Severus swallowed slightly, his mouth suddenly dry. Honestly, the boy only looked confused and self-depreciating, not disgusted by the idea of being blood adopted! Taking a deep breath, he said in his controlled voice "As I have already met you, and know of your troubles, I was considering of adopting you. That is, if you think you can put up with an old grouch like me?"

He watched the child carefully, his black eyes missing none of the surprise, contemplation, or determination that barely flickered on Harry's face. If Severus had not been the expert spy he was, he likely would have missed all but the last facial expression. It was the determination, though, that sent his heart pounding. This was it, he was going to be rejected now.

Harry was stunned at first, that Professor Snape wanted him. He wondered why, at first. Then the absurd thought came through that: perhaps he cared for him. Was it possible, then, that someone could love the unlovable? He looked the man in the eyes, and saw nervousness, but underneath that a flame of sincerity, of care. He made his decision soon after seeing that flame.

(End Author's note: I wanted more, but I really felt like it needed to end there. Sorry folks. Please R&R.)


	22. Decisions and Nightmare

(Author's note: Okay, I can't help but feel that is messing with my format. For those of you who read my stories through that site, please be aware that there should be asterix between some of the scenes. If there aren't, forgive me. Without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_He made his decision soon after seeing that flame._

"Yes." he said simply, his features as calm as ever.

"I understand if you don't want...did you say yes?" was Professor Snape's reply. Harry had to keep from chuckling at the look on his Professor's face. The man normally seemed so calm and ordered that it was a bit of a surprise to see a near dumbfounded look upon the dour man's features. Indeed, had he not possessed a high amount of self-control, Harry was sure his jaw would have dropped.

Harry nodded, and reiterated "Yes, I would like you to adopt me." There was no hesitation, fear or uncertainty. He was usually firm in his decisions once he made them, though this was the first time he had ever made such a life-changing decision with such speed. Still, he would rather be taken in by someone he knew, and mostly trusted, than someone he had no guarantees of trusting at all.

Severus gazed at the boy in front of him with wonder. He had never expected the child to agree, much less with such speed. Indeed, if Harry had agreed, Severus had fully expected it to have taken a day or two. Yet there was no doubt in his good eye, bright and shining like an emerald; his mother's color.

Severus, with slow but competent movements, pulled out the adoption forms. His name, and Lucius as witness, was already at the bottom. He pointed to the place where Harry's signature would go, and held out a self-inking quill. He would take care of the Dursley's signatures after the important name was on the document.

Harry gazed briefly at the adoption form, taking it in as fast as possible. There was nothing strange or dangerous to the form that he could tell. Taking the quill, he sighed mentally. He had yet to fully develop an adequate efficiency with the tricky writing utensil. Deciding there was nothing for it, he carefully signed his name on the line he was supposed to.

_**Harry James Potter**_

The rest of that day went as a blur to Harry. He barely remembered saying good bye to Professor Snape, who had left him to his thoughts. He did remember lunch and dinner simply because it was the one time that day that he refused to allow himself to drift.

Dreams are the product of our mind as it processes the day's events. However, sometimes unresolved memories intrude when momentous events occur, especially when one's past is riddled with varying degrees of abuse. Thus it was, with no real surprise to Harry, that his gentler dreams were intruded upon by the horror he suffered five years ago on Christmas day.

_~ Harry, age 6, was a scrawny shrimp of a boy. This was both a help and a hinderance to him, as it exposed him to his peers' hateful sneers but allowed him to squirm into tight places to avoid them when it went from teasing, to outright physical bullying. However, it did him no good on winter break when he was cooped up with his relatives. _

_This winter had been particularly vicious, as Harry had committed the worst sin: he had told, inadvertently, to his teacher of how he had come by his bruise the day before winter break. Social services had been called in to examine the case and, unable to see through the Dursley's carefully constructed lie, had found nothing amiss and gone away, leaving Harry to the Dursley's mercy._

_At first Vernon had kept it minor: a hit now and again, impossible chores in the cold, and two small meals a day. But for some reason Christmas dinner had not been to his specifications that year. He had snapped, and after the guests had left, he had dragged his nephew down to the basement to receive a beating._

_Normally he would have used his belt, a switch, or a paddle to beat his nephew. However, there were a bunch of sharpened poles meant for beans, corn and tomatoes during the summer season, piled up in a convenient palisade of points. Vernon had taken one of these poles, and proceeded to beat Harry about the head with it, not caring if the sharp point caused many deep scratches._

_Whether it was an accident or not, Harry never knew. All he knew was his carefully controlled stoicism was destroyed with a piercing scream of pain as his eye was literally ripped from him by the pole. Vernon, desperate to shut him up, had hit him across the neck with the pole, not realizing, or not caring, that the sharpened end was what hit his nephew._

_Harry's screams had stopped abruptly as the pole cut into his neck, damaging vessels, vocal chords and arteries. He lost consciousness almost immediately, so never knew that his Aunt berated Vernon before calling the hospital. He never had to go through the agonizing wait as the doctors tried to save his life, wrapped up in blackness as he was. His next memory came when he was awakening, and the doctor told him not to go back down into the basement alone, less he trip again. _

_He never understood the bafflement of the doctors, or the renewed hatred of his relatives, until he met Hagrid. Then he came to the conclusion that his magic had kept him from bleeding to death until the doctors could save him. ~_

Harry woke with a violent start, an inarticulate cry barely sounding from his throat. Curling into a ball, he sniffled slightly, allowing himself to express the hurt he hadn't been able to so long ago. As wrapped up in his emotions as he was, he never suspected that Professor Snape was at the Dursley's just then, getting their signatures and fully understanding something he would rather have kept to the limited knowledge he had learned by knowing Harry.

(End Author's Note: Not as long as I wanted, but I was running out of time and wanted to get this up today. Please R&R.)


	23. Visiting the Dursley's

(Author's note: Without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_As wrapped up in his emotions as he was, he never suspected that Professor Snape was at the Dursley's just then, getting their signatures and fully understanding something he would rather have kept to the limited knowledge he had learned by knowing Harry._

Severus drew his overcoat tight around him, shivering slightly in the cold as he made his way to Number 4. Privet Drive was just as he had expected it to be: neat, orderly and utterly boring. He never could stand cookie cutter houses, even as a little kid growing up on the wrong side of the tracks. And yet, muggles had the strangest sense of design.

He shook off his contemplation, and glanced to his right. Lucius looked uncomfortable in the muggle clothes, though they did provide better protection than going around with nothing on. Still, they would both be glad when this mission was over with. Severus had invited his old friend, because he was worried that he might end up losing control when he saw just how his soon-to-be son had lived for the last ten years.

They finally reached the door of Number 4, after pushing through a good few inches of snow. It seemed as if this year the Dursley's had not had guests for Christmas, as the white blanket had been undisturbed until they came. Severus raised his gloved fist, and rapped sharply at the door. He didn't really care that it was still a few hours till dawn, he wanted to get this done today.

It took a good few minutes, by which time Severus was beginning to rap at the door again. He had to stop quickly as the door opened, as he would have knocked on the beet red face of a whale dressed as a human. His eyes were beady, and narrowed into angry slits. His handlebar mustaches was billowing as the man struggled to keep his composure.

Severus eyed the man hatefully, and let Lucius talk "Mr. Vernon Dursley, I presume?" Luc always did have a way with being smooth with his words. And as Head of the School Govenors, he had as much right as Severus did in this mission.

"Yeah, that's me. Though what in blazes do you want at this bloody hour?" growled Vernon, still extremely angry at being woken up. Now that Severus looked more closely, he could see the man was in a dressing robe and slippers, as if he hadn't taken the time to dress properly.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, Head of Hogwarts School Govenors. My associate is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Mast and Head of Slytherin House. As our positions permit as acting Child Services, we are here to discuss Harry Potter." said Lucius, sounding very officious indeed. Severus had to bite back a laugh, as he knew that the mask Lucius put up for the public was far from the truth. When they were alone, he was still very much the shy, unsure Slytherin who had far too much weight on his shoulders that he had been as a student.

Vernon's vace turned purple, and it looked as if he was tempted to slam the door in their faces. Severus snapped out in his best Professor voice "I wouldn't do that if I were you, if you want to keep your status as 'normal' muggles'." Vernon glared at him, but let them in, albiet grudgingly. Still, he knew better than to try and keep out full grown wizards when his normal world was threatened.

Lucius put a time warp on the door frame after the door was closed. It was one of the Ministry restricted items, but the point was to protect a house and it's inhabitants from outside time influences. It could, over time, degenerate as anything exposed to time weathering would. However, things that affected the outside world would have no effect on a building under time warp. Also, it made it impossible for the muggles to escape for the duration of their visit.

After his task of setting up the time warp, Lucius joined Severus and Vernon in the living room. He began the meeting in a low, dangerous voice, "It has come to our attention that Harry's home life is less than satisfactory. However, because of who he is, we cannot afford the publicity of a child abuse trial..."

Vernon interrupted, sputtering "Abuse? I don't know what lies that boy has been spouting, but I never abused him! He was given food and shelter, what does he have to complai..." Vernon never got farther, because Severus was gripping him by the neck, with his wand pointed straight at his eye.

Severus hissed "Not abuse? Severe neglect is abuse just as assuredly as hitting a child is." Being a Sensitive, Severus normally knew better than to stare someone in the eye, but he wanted to know everything he could without using Legilimency on the muggle. What he could see sickened him, and would likely have been the death of Vernon if it hadn't been for Severus' vast amount of self-control.

Lucius pulled Severus back, and stated "You will get your wife down here, and you will sign the adoption papers, Mr. Dursley. A boy's back doesn't have a lattice work of scars by accident." Vernon looked confused, but shrugged mentally. After being attacked by Severus, he wasn't keen on being the target of these two wizards. Getting up, he went to get Petunia downstairs so they could get the boy off their hands.

Lucius turned to Severus as soon as Dursley was out of earshot, and gave him a look. Severus muttered "The man's a god-damned pedophile Luc. He planned to take Harry this summer if he had gotten half a chance, expecting that the boy wouldn't be able to scream louder than a hoarse whisper still." Lucius growled, his eyes flashing. Severus continued "I don't care what it takes, get this lot targetted as soon as the wards are down."

Lucius nodded, then turned to face the Dursley's who were coming into the living room. Petunia looked terrified and miserable, knowing who Severus was. The signing of the papers was done with little fuss once they were all there. Once they were finished, Severus and Lucius got up, and Lucius stated "You have finally done right by the boy. You will never see him, or us, again." With that, they left, taking the time warp device with them.

They walked a bit to a hidden alleyway, then, giving each other a glance, vanished into thin air with a _pop_. One headed back to Hogwarts, the other to his home to duplicate the adoption papers, and make sure at least one copy was kept safe. Severus headed for his bed to get a few hours of sleep. New Year's Eve was going to be one hectic night, and he still wasn't sure who Lucius would bring in to cast the binding spell. He already had the potion ready and under stasis for the Ceremony, so at least that was one problem off his plate. Now all he had to do was explain to Harry what it entailed, as there was still time for the boy to back out of it if he wanted to. He decided that it was too much effort to think on that at the moment, and fell asleep to dream of strange things, at least one of which involving a salamander and a potion.

[End Author's note: Sorry that I'm late folks. Thankfully this didn't require any scene changes, so can't mess with them. However, to my P&S readers, please R&R more than you have been. Please?]


	24. Home

(Author's note: Without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_Now all he had to do was explain to Harry what it entailed, as there was still time for the boy to back out of it if he wanted to. He decided that it was too much effort to think on that at the moment, and fell asleep to dream of strange things, at least one of which involving a salamander and a potion._

"So we each put a drop of blood in the vial…"

"…and drink the stuff. That is, essentially, correct."

"And then some ministry official casts a spell to activate the potion, my visage changes and I am part of the Snape family?"

Severus nodded in assent. The child seemed to have picked it up easily enough, and was only repeating it to make sure he had heard right. Admittedly, it was a tad gross, but the whole idea of a blood adoption was sharing each other's blood as father and son.

Harry puzzled through it mentally. This was obviously one of those things that had no muggle equivalent. One could not simply become a part of someone's blood family like that, though one could be named heir to that line if there was no one else. He decided that the alternative was worse than going through this process in the end.

Severus hadn't been able to talk to Harry since Christmas to tell him what to expect, and now it was the 31st, New Year's Eve. They still had another few hours before the ceremony was to begin, though, so he had decided that there was still time to tell the boy that and let him get out of it should he choose. By the sight of his face, however, it was obvious he was determined to go through with the adoption.

Harry glanced at the clock, and said "If it's okay with you, Professor, I'm going to get a couple hours' sleep. I wouldn't want to fall asleep during the ceremony." The Professor nodded, and Harry got up from his seat to head to his dorm. He hadn't been sleeping well this past week, thanks to the constant nightmares. He really needed to suppress those again; otherwise it was going to become a hassle during school hours. Sighing, he set his alarm clock to wake him up about an hour before midnight, and settled into his bed. He allowed himself to slip into sleep, using the contented feeling of belonging to help him along.

The hours passed quickly for Severus, who had taken to nursing a cup of coffee. It was really just the dregs of the pot; he just didn't feel like getting up to get a refill. He was contemplating how is life was going to change. It was somewhat scary, but he also was feeling in a minor way the 'I'm going to be a father' feeling. So, when the child came back, he had already steeled himself against the nervousness.

Harry settled down across from the Professor again, this time with a book on hand. Mr. Malfoy and the ministry official weren't expected for another twenty minutes or so. It was a comfortable silence, the Potion Master still nursing his cup while Harry read his book. The equipment had been set up for the ceremony, now it simply was waiting for the other two to appear.

The fireplace flared green right on schedule, and out stepped Lucius Malfoy and a woman who was dressed in official ministry robes, and looked just as strict as Professor McGonagall did. Harry was tempted to shy away from her, though Mr. Malfoy looked enough like Draco that Harry prevented himself from flinching.

Severus put down his cup and stood up to greet his guests. He said "Lucius, always good to see you my friend." He turned to the woman "It is a surprise to see you, though, Madame Bones. I am glad to see you though." He knew that she was one of the few that had her own mind in the ministry, and she was not in Fudge or Dumbledore's back-pocket.

"Considering that you need a member of the Wizengamot to pull a Blood Adoption off, I don't know why you're surprised. However, I was glad to come. I know that you are one of the few that have the child's interest at heart, instead of as some weapon or trophy." stated Amelia. She looked Snape over carefully, and decided that the man had fully grown out of his death eater days. He was still deadly looking, but he had the look of a parent rather than a murderer.

"Much as I would love to sit here chatting, Severus, don't you think we should set up for the ceremony?" Lucius asked. He then noticed the items that were needed set-up, including the adoption papers, and felt like smacking himself in the face. Of course Severus would be prepared before it was even time.

Amelia went to work setting up the spell, only allowing Lucius to help on some parts. This had to be done precisely, and any mistakes could very well mean the life of either of the black-haired males. She was an expert in rune formation, however, and knew how to get something so complicated set up before midnight. The ceremony itself would start ten minutes before, and would end at exactly midnight if it was paced right.

Amelia stood up after the last rune was placed, and rubbed her back wryly. She was getting too old to lean over so long. Checking the time, she was unsurprised to notice that it was only a few minutes till the start of the ceremony. She had a sense of satisfaction, though, that she had made it in time. Now all she had to do was get the other three into position.

The men fell into position easily enough, Severus handing Amelia the equipment needed. At exactly 11:50, she started the ceremony.

"Family is the most important status in our lives. However, events occur that require a new family to be bonded. The strongest bond is that formed upon midnight of the New Year." Looking from one to the other, she said "I must ask: are you both completely sure of this? Once the answer has been given, you cannot turn back."

"I'm sure" both Harry and Severus said simultaneously. Lucius bit back a chuckle, keeping a serious face for the ceremony. He was going to needle Severus on that later though. He gave his answer of 'witnessed' when asked, knowing that his part was technically over after that.

Amelia un-stoppered the vial that contained the adoption potion, and held out a needle to Severus. He pricked his finger, and allowed a drop to fall into the vial. Harry copied his actions once he was given the needle. Amelia muttered the spell in Latin, and the potion turned a gray-white. She handed the vial over to Severus.

Severus drank down half of the potion without hesitating, knowing exactly what was in it, and handed the other half to Harry. The child also drank it down, noticing that it hadn't had an ill effect upon the Potion Master. Amelia spoke some more words in Latin, words that none of the others could even really hear, let alone understand.

As she finished the spell, the clock struck the beginning of midnight. The circle glowed, with the most intense light being between Severus and Harry. At the final stroke, Harry pitched forward, only to be caught by Severus' right arm. His left was held close to his body, his face a mask of pain.

Lucius moved forward quickly to check on both, not noticing that the circle of runes had vanished. Amelia had summoned a chair to sit in, shaking slightly from the major use of magic. She knew she would recover, but it was still a draining experience.

Lucius asked quietly "What happened, Sev?" His answer was given when Severus, who had sunk to the ground with Harry, pulled his sleeve carefully off his left fore-arm. The skin where the Dark Mark had been was raw, looking as if the mark had been cut or burned off by the magic that had been flickering between the two. Lucius commented "Is the connection gone?"

Severus nodded, and turned to Amelia "I would see you out, Madame Bones, but I need to make sure Harry is alright." She nodded, and waved him on. She didn't plan on moving for at least ten minutes. Summoning a house elf, she ordered herself a small, calorie rich snack to recover faster.

Severus, with the help of Lucius(though he'd never admit it), got Harry ready for bed and tucked in. He was then cornered by Lucius, who insisted on treating his left arm. Once that was taken care of, and with the promise that Lucius would make sure Amelia got home okay, Severus headed for his own bed, exhausted after the long night.

Harry woke the next morning, groaning softly. He felt like he had been put through a bone stretcher. Getting up, he headed for the bathroom to take care of business and wash his face. As he brought the cloth down after making sure he was clean, he was startled by his own reflection.

His eyes were still their bright emerald, but his face had lengthened, the skin becoming paler. His hair had finally straightened out in the back, though that was mostly do to the fact that it was shoulder length. His fingers seemed to be the last thing to have changed, becoming longer, more spider-like. Overall, he still looked like James Potter's son, but he also looked like Severus Snape's son as well.

He thought over it quietly, and decided it didn't matter. It was just an outward sign of what he had started to feel in his heart. Someone had finally seen more than his surface view, and given what he had always wanted: Family. He was home.

(End Author's Note: The chapter that everyone has been waiting for has finally arrived...but guess what everyone? This is the LAST chapter. That's right, I have finished More Than Meets The Eye. There will be sequels, but for now I want to work on my other stories. Please R&R and tell me which story you would like to see updated next! Thank you all for your patience in this two-year long run!)


End file.
